Old Series Book 2: Rage
by Tesst
Summary: Eragon and Arya's baby is born. Katrina and Roran's is too. Both the married couple and lovers love is faced with challanges in the form of Trianna and Triggr. Yet again rated M for sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Book 2: Rage

Kinda quick I know but I wanted to get started as soon as possible. Sue me.

* * *

Battle

*Eragon*

The shade's head rose and laughter of the evil and insane shot from his mouth. Then he looked at Eragon and he smiled an awful smile. "You

must be the almighty Dragon Rider. Shadeslayer. HA!" With that he lunged at Eragon. The last time he had fought a shade he was a slow as a

human and tired, and low on the energy running his spells. The now Shade flicked his arm and a flame burst from it and a sword was reveled.

Slashing at him he tried to kill him then and there. Eragon jumped and kicked his enemy in the face. The shade laughed and said "Honestly, you

think you can beat me like that?" Eragon was still falling to the ground, and the Dazcal was about to kill him with a downward thrust when a

fireball erupted from about thirty feet away and slammed into Dazcal. Looking over he saw Trianna shooting the Ancient Language and firing

fireballs at the Shade. To his surprise the fireballs were doing a surprising amount of good. They pushed the shade further and further back.

Durza would have simply push them aside.

_Trianna keep doing that._ He felt her tiredly say, _Alright but I can't summon many more. Hurry. _Although it sickened him to talk to her through the

mind touch he had to. After a few more fireballs Trianna could do no more. She fell on her side and was immediately guarded by three dwarfs.

Turning back to the Shade he saw that his armor was gone, burned off by the fire. He was laughing again. "I underestimated you. I will not do

so again." Raising his hand and shouting something a bolt of lighting shot down an hit his hand. It remained in the formation of a light orb. He

raised his hand so it was level with Eragon and shouted something. A bolt of lightning shot out of his orb and nearly hit Eragon, except he

dodged at the last second possibly. He felt the electricity hit his face as he jumped to the side. The Shade shot again and again. Finally it

seemed as though he would hit him. A lighting bolt shot out of his hand. Just as it was about to hit a dwarf jumped in the way of it. It would

have hit the dwarf, except hit ax got in the way. It shattered the ax, but the bolt of lighting was deflected to the side.

_That's it! If I hit the lighting back to him and hit it will distract him and I can go for his heart. _Standing he hefted Brisingr and adjusted the angle of it  
so that it would hit him right in-between the eyes. The Shade snarled and said, "You're pathetic evasion angers me." He pointed his hand at him

and a bolt shot out, as

before. Instead of jumping out of the way, he put Brisingr in-between him and the bolt and the sword vibrated as the power and force of the

lightning hit his sword. Then he heard an awful scream of pain so great that everyone in the field turned and looked at him. Moving Brisingr he

saw the Shade writing on the ground. Blood rivered down his face. Taking the chance he jumped over to him and just as he was about to stab

he said, "Brisingr!" The sword burst into blue fire and he thrust it into his heart. The Shade slowly went through the process of dying the Durza

had. He screamed, tried to pull the sword out. His face became transparent and then he was ripped in two, and the spirits flew into the

heavens.

Standing he looked around and saw the purple covered dwarfs staring at him in awe and terror. As one all of the dwarfs from ever clan bowed

to him. Even Orik was on one knee. They all shouted, "All Hail Helzvog Maker of Dwarfs!" Astonished he whispered to Orik that they were

mistaken. Taking advantage of their lapse in concentration Orik whispered to one dwarf, who whispered to another, and so on until they had the

message spread to every dwarf that was not an enemy. The message was: Kill them all. In under fifteen minutes they had all the enemy

dwarfs killed. The battle over Orik said, "We may have denied Helzvog by fighting but let us not deny him further by stopping the celebration. Let

us continue!" The dwarfs started to continue. Looking over he saw Trianna sitting in a far corner. He went over to her and grabbed her by the

arm. "Come with me. I need to talk to you." He took her to her room. He sat her down on the bed and stared at her. She just stared at him and

finally he said, "What was that all about?" She smiled and said, "I wanted you, so I took you." Eragon thought for a moment. "Why did you use

my true name against me?" Her smile lightened slightly. "Because you would have never made love with me while you are still under that spell of  
Arya's." Eragon's eyes widened at the name of his most dear love one, save for Saphira. "Spell! What spell?" Trianna nodded as if she had

meant to anger him. "You know, that you that keeps you in love with her." She laughed suddenly. "You're cute when you're mad." His eyes

widened more and he said, "Don't try and flatter me. Arya is my mate. I want nothing to do with you." She smiled and he felt her rap her legs

around him. One foot came around and slowly stroked his manhood. "Really? Even after I helped you with the Shade? Even after

we made love together. Hard as you try you can not wipe away what happened. What we did together." Eragon snarled. "Yes I can. Because it

was not on my part I did it. Nor do I want to." Trianna smiled again and said, "Are you sure Eragon?" Eragon nodded his head. "Oh my. Well

then I can't help but wonder why you're letting me strock you like this, and why its getting harder and harder as I do it. From what I know of

men that means you like it."

Eragon suddenly noticed that she was still stroking him with her foot. Half of him wanted to push her away. But for some reason he didn't.

Something in the back of his head told him not to and he obeyed to voice. She sat up and criss croosed her arms and pulled her shirt off. A thin

white bra hid her breasts from veiw. She looked at him and said, "Come on Eragon. Take my bra off. Feel me. Taste me. Lets satisfy each other.

Arya won't mind. Don't you deserve to be happy? Come on. Here I'll help you." Reaching out she grabbed his hands and pulled them around to

her back. Together they unclipped her bra. She guided his hands to the straps on her shoulders and pulled them down. She slightly shivered at

the cold air in the room. Eragon felt like their was a haze in his mind. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing, only that he was

doing it. She held his hands over her breasts for a moment and looked at him seriously. Then let him go and for some reason the voice in his

mind told him to start creasing her breasts. He laid his hands on them and continued to obey the voice. Trianna nodded as if something had

been confermend. Then she laid back on her arms and said in a seductive voice, "Come on Eragon. You know you want to feel more then that."

She looked down at her waist. "Why don't you take off that thong down there? Why don't you explore a bit." Again and again she gave a

suggestion of what he should do and he did it, without knowing why he was doing it. Finally when he was over Trianna and they were under the  
blankets and he was thrusting in and out of her he realized what he was doing. She was screaming with pure pleasure at his movments. He

stopped. She looked startled. Panting she said, "What....What are you doing?" He shoock his head and said, "Stopping." He jumped off the bed,

retrived his cloths and left.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me. **


	2. Returning

Returning

Blodhgarm smiled at his mate. Nasuada sat on a root of a tree, bare naked. He loved her naked. He loved that she would let him do anything

while in there sleeping encounters. They had just made love four times, twice in the front and twice in the back. Now she said that she needed

to herself and think clearly again. They were talking now before she left. "Tomorrow we will be back with the Varden. Right now we are on the

far edge of Melian." Nasuada nodded as she put her cloths back on. As she was about to strap her bra on, he stepped forward. "Wait." Reaching  
out with furry paws he felt her breasts one last time, until the next night. "Mmmmmm…..awwww……..awwwwww." Nasuada gasped as he

pinched her nipple in between his thumb and index finger. She always made strange noises when he did that to her. But he liked it. The she

smiled and said, "I look forward to seeing and being with you in person Blodhgarm."

He gestured at the root bed. "One more time?" She glanced at him and then the bed. She went over and sat on it. Lying on her back she

pointed her legs as far too both side as they would go and pushed herself up. "Quickly." Nasuada's screams and moans of pleasure went for far

longer then she intended. It was a half hour later, when she was completely naked again and they were under the blankets of the bed again,

when he was kissing her collar bone as his legs and half his body bounded up and down, that Nasuada noticed the elapsed time. She said,

"Blodhgarm…." And had to stop as raw pleasure was sent up her spine as a climax racked her. "Blodhgarm stop. I need to go."

After five minutes of saying that he finally seemed to hear her. She dressed and then placed two fingers on her forehead and she was gone.

Sighing Blodhgarm stood. He motioned with his paw at the root bed and it slid back under the tree. In this world, the world of his waking

dreams, _he _was the supreme master of everything, and magic was nothing. He spook at it was. His thoughts drifted to Nasuada, as they did

most every day. Her dark skin under his as he made her his. The first time he had done it had done it without warning. She had resisted then

and had spoken like he was raping her, but now she came every night and they made love at least three times. He slightly smiled as the memory  
of their first encounter in this world came to him.

_He had been sitting on a branch waiting for her when she suddenly appeared. He jumped down and said, "Aw Nasuada. I was beginning to worry if you_

weren't coming." They had sat on the root and by her stiffness and subject of conversation he had guessed that this was a first for her and that she

was nervous. He had stood and raised a paw and a bed had shot out of the tree like a bee came out of nest that had been rattled. He had smiled and

said, "Don't worry Nasuada. It's quick, and you will enjoy it." He told her to stand and she had, slowly. He grabbed her dress of fine linen and ripped it

off. Then faster then she could complain about the broken garment he had ripped off her bra and the first touch of her breast set him off for the whole

thing. Nasuada crying and holding her hands over her eyes as he sent his tongue into her. When he started to make love to her she had screamed

when he first entered her and had said, "No Blodhgarm what are you…?" She screamed again as he began to move up and down. He had growled out

through teeth bared, "Stop moving Nasuada. It's really fast. Just calm down and you'll like it." Then after that she began to like it more and more. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the stream of images he placed his own fingers on his forehead. The forest disappeared and he was in the camp

with Arya. Brom was crying again, for the quadzillionth time that day. He pushed his paws against his ears. "Aw you gotta shut that thing up. My

head is going to explode." As he looked at her became startled as he noticed that she was crying very, very hard. He sat up and said, "I didn't

mean to cause offence Arya. The child has but irritated me." She shook her head and said, "No. It's Eragon." Frowning Blodhgarm thought of the

Elf-Human Hybrid. "What about him?" Thicker tears rolled over her face. "He…He…He just made love to Trianna." Blodhgarm's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" For a moment she cried without responding. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out an orb of what looked like silver.  
"On this stone is an enchantment that is connected with the egg that Eragon has. It told me what he did." Taking the orb Blodhgarm felt

emotions and feelings from the stone. Closing his eyes it showed him a scene of Eragon taking off the bra of Trianna and then making love to

her. He could not hear them only see them. He handed it back to her and as soon as she touched she cried harder and put it back in her bag.

"He doesn't love me, Blodhgarm."

Feeling slightly obligated he put a paw on her shoulder. "Arya listen. If ever there was anyone who loved you it would be Eragon. He crossed

Alagaesia with you, not Trianna." Arya nodded and Blodhgarm said, "Come on. You need to talk to him." Almost dragging her to a pool of water

he said the words for scrying. Her sat reading a scroll, his back to the two of them. Clearing his throat, and there by alerting him to there

presence, he said, "Eragon I need to speak to you." Turning he saw him and said, "Blodhgarm, what do you need. I'm in the middle of

something."

Blodhgarm looked at Arya, who had her gaze plastered at Eragon and was paying attention to nothing else. Under his breath he whispered a

spell to define her. He looked at Eragon. "Alright listen to me you over competent lout. I stood by and watched you forbiddingly take Arya, under

the perception that you loved her. And here I find you sleeping with a low life whore like Trianna. You had better have a good explanation for

yourself. You may be Rider, but my strength still surpasses yours." He restored Arya's hearing and said, "Well I'll just give you two some peace."

He walked into the forest. Arya stared at Eragon, fighting with all her strength not to cry. It was a battle she lost. Tears poured down her face.

Eragon reached as if he thought he could touch her. "What is Arya?" Through tears she said, "You betrayed me." His eyes grew wide. "What…

what makes you say that?" She told him how she had found out about the betrayal and what had happened since. "I realize that the first time

you did it that you had no choice, but then you did it again, and your true name never came out of Trianna's lips. Admit it! You wanted to!"

Eragon shook his head. "I'm sorry Arya but I can't talk now. O…Orik needs me. He just sent someone to get me." His voice slightly heightened in

confidence, which indicated that he was lying and thought that his lie was hidden by her crying. She stood and said, "Very well. I choose to trust

you for the moment." The spell ended and she stood. She looked around for Blodhgarm she saw him sitting by their fire some three hundred

yards away. She was starting back when she heard a voice in her head, cool and calm. It spook slowly, as if in pain. She could remember it, but

not from where.

_Arya. Arya. I live, Arya. I don't have long. Come. Come to me and we can see each other before I must return to the castle. _

The voice startled her. Hard as she tried she could not remember from where the voice was familiar. In her mind she saw a small glad in the

forest to her right. She slipped off into the forest. She walked and she walked. The voice occasionally told her to go to her left, or to jump over a

root, or to come. Finally she stopped on the trunk of a tree. She looked down and saw a portion of a glad, the exact same one as in her vision. __

You have found me. Come. Hurry or I will have to leave. She jumped down onto the ground and ran with all her might to the glad. It was night still

so she could hardly see. Still to a human it would be walking blind. When she reached it she looked around and she heard a voice out loud that

she had savored before. "Arya. I have missed you so much." Whirling to her right her mouth dropped open and she felt a painful gasp coming up

her throat, though it did not leave. Standing in white robes on the far right of the glad, stood with head held him, her friend and lover Faolin.

* * *

**BABABABOOM! Again please review. Next chapter will probably be on Murtagh or Eragon or Nasuada. Haven't decided yet. Please review.**


	3. Sins

Sins

Eragon watched as the image of Arya disappeared. She had said exactly what he had done like she was there. _To accurate._ Rising his head he

said, "You can come out now, Trianna." He did not want to say it, but she had told him in his true name to tell her as soon as their conversation

ended. The night before, when he had "meant" to have sex with her, she had run after him. The chambers were empty as a result of the

celebration, so they were almost totally alone, so she did not mind running naked. She had again used his true name again and he had gone

back with her. He had gone against his will. He did not know why in the world he had done what he did, which by the few of any bystander

would say that he had wanted to. His true name never came past Trianna's lips, which meant that he must have done it of his own free will. He

had not wanted to. In fact he only became aware of his actions when he was actually in bed with her. It was like there was a haze in his mind

and he got lost. She came out naked. His eyes flew up to the ceiling. Even though he was sure she would order him to look at her, and more

things besides that, he would not betray Arya again on his own. If he would he would be forced to.

As expected she snapped her fingers and said, "Look at me, Brisingrn Burthr." It felt to Eragon like someone had grabbed his eyes and pulled

them down to rest on the sorceress's naked body. She tilted her head backward and said, "I love it when you stare at me like that." Coming

over to him from her hiding place she started to do a seductive dance over him, like he had seen in many of the bars and taverns in Carvahall

and on the road. She ended by taking off his pants and trousers. She sat down on his lap and raped her legs around him. "Let's do it again,

shall we?" Before he could reply she slid him into her and to moan. As the hours afterward rolled by she began more and more frustrated, when

she had to repeat a certain order in his true name to make him do it. Yesterday he had seemed to do it by himself. Finally she said, "Well this is

hopeless. I had hoped that you would do it by yourself, but I can see that I have to do it to you again." She got off him and said, "Come here."

He got up and she sat down on her bed. "Stand right in front of me." He did so and she said, "Now stare at me chest. Look at nothing else." He

stared at her shinning breasts, wet from his mouth. He saw out of the corner of his eye, her foot slipping around something and then she raped

her legs around him, again with one foot stroking his manhood. Only difference was this time there he wore no pants. He noticed that she had

the same foot one his back, as with yesterdays. Eragon's eyes dulled as a strange euphoria overtook him. He felt slightly dizzy. Then with a

sharp jab some mental raw shot into his mind, pricked his consciousness once and then left, so fast that he hardly noticed. She said, "Give me  
your hands." The haze was once again in his mind and he had no clue why he obeyed, but he did. She took his hands and put them on her

breasts. She started to crease his hands, which in extension made him crease her breast. After a minute she realized his hands and he

continued to do it. The same thing was happening again. He tried to stop his hands but found that they seemed to be subjected to Trianna's

will. In short order they repeated the same events as the previous day, with the soul exception that he did not stop when he had, but

continued.

………

The next morning he was sleeping with Trianna lying on his body lengthwise, and her head just below his waist, were his legs met. On the

opposite side his head was in almost the same place. He pushed her off and she mumbled something, deep in sleep. He leaned over the side of

the bed, and saw a band of some sort, sticking out from under the bed. Scowling he picked it up and from under the bed came a circle of gold,

with a star in it. He had seen one before in numerous stories in a random assortment of cities. It was a brand new item. It had barely become

available that month. It was called a Seduction Ring. Held to someone's back it would make him or her next to totally obedient. Eragon's eyes

widened as he suddenly understood. _That's what she used! _She had used it on him both times he had "meant" to make love to her. He just

hoped that Arya would believe him. He got out of the bed and as soon as his feet touched the ground Trianna's blue eyes flashed open. She

smiled. "Thought you were going to get away?" Eragon walked to the far corner of the room where his cloths were pilled together. "No I didn't

think that. I am." Trianna sat up and sighed, shaking her head. "Just don't get it." Eragon stopped and looked at her. "Don't get what?" She

looked at him with a large portion of an emotion that he could not identify, and a slight tinge of hurt, along with a slight tinge of territorial. "You

can't leave." Eragon looked at her slightly interested. "Oh? And just why not?" She stood and walked to him. She put her hands on his chest and  
pushed him to a chair, which she forced him to sit in. She sat down on his lap and said in his ear, "Because it's against the Riders Law. I assume

you found the Seduction Ring. Well that was only a slight move in the game I've been playing to win you. You see in the Riders Law there is a

rule that if a Rider should mate with someone, anyone, then if they leave them then they are no longer a Rider, but a Shade at heart. You mated

with me. Unless you want to be considered a Shade then you can not leave me. You see? With cleaver tactics, I've maneuvered you outside of

Arya's influence." Horrified Eragon realized that she was right. He had read that in the Riders Law, one of the books Oromis had given him.

Chapter 13 article 41. "If any Rider gives his love to one, even if that Rider already has done it in the past, it is incumbent upon him to never

leave that one. If this should take place, he is no longer Rider, but Shade by heart."

Eragon had vowed in the ancient language to abide and model his life by ever word in the book. He could not leave her. According to the book it

was Arya how should be the one left. Standing, and thereby pushing her off, he said, "I hate you for this, but I can not leave you." She raped

her arms around his head, and said, "Aw aw aw. Chapter 13 Article 42. 'It is also incumbent upon them to love them like they loved their parents  
and children, without reserve.' Would you care to rephrase that?" Gritting his teeth he said, "I love you, Trianna." She kissed him. Her tongue

invading his mouth and exploring it for almost a minute. Due to his oath, he was forced by the Riders Law; he returned her affections once she

was done. She pulled away and said, "We will be great together Eragon. Also there's something you should know." Sighing he was about to

say, "What could you possibly say that could make my day worse?" But his oath stopped him. "What would that be?" She leaned forward and

whispered in his ear, in a very seductive voice, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please give me your opinion.**


	4. Resurrection

Resurrection

Arya let out an almost purr of joy and pleasure. She and Faolin sat on a tree branch. Faolin was kissing her face on her checks, her nose, her

pointed ear tips, her forehead, and her favorite, on her lips. While he kissed her Arya said words in the Ancient Language. The continuous flow

was hard to understand but Faolin did. "Oh Faolin I love you. I never should have thought you were dead. How did you live? I wish I never laid

eyes on that traitorous Rider." At her last statement his eyes jerked up and he pulled away from their loving embrace. "What?" Before she could

respond he said, "Never mind. We'll talk about it later." He kissed her again on the lips and said, "I wanted you to know that I am real and not a

dream. I did survive the ambush that dark night. I was struck down by arrows if you remember, and I was about to tell you that I could live,

when you ran off."

"I managed to break the mind of Durza. It was hard to do and I barely did it, but I managed to convince him to send the rest of the Urgals after

you, so that I could survive. I know you well enough to know that you could handle a few Urgals. So I healed myself and went looking for you,

but all I found was a ring of smoldering fire on the forest. I looked for you franticly, for almost a month. Finally when I surmised that Durza had

taken you, I set out on his trail. There was no trail. I ended up in the city of Dras Leona. By that time I was weak and did not have much

strength left. So I found a family that supported the Varden there. It was a family of four. A father and mother of two children. One a teenager

and one a thirteen month old boy. The teenager grew very fond of me. I apparently fascinated her. I would wake up to see her staring at my

pointed ears. I stayed there for some time, and then left. The girl went with me. I did not know of this until I was far away from Dras Leona. I

was half way to Uru'bean when I found her, hiding in the back portion of the cart they had given me. She refused to turn back, on the grounds

that, as she said, she had fallen in love with me. I tried to persuade her otherwise, but she would not be turned. I found out where you were

and came to you faster then the wind. And here I am." At the conclusion of his Arya felt her heart swell with love. She leaned against him and

looked up at the stars, which were no fading out of existence. He kissed gently on her brow and said, "Well I must return. And Brom is crying

again and Blodhgarm is doing a poor job of calming him." Her mind jerked back to the present and she cursed herself for forgetting her own

child. "Where are you going, this place that you must return to?" He looked at her with the tenderest love she had ever seen. _He loves me_ _more_

then Eragon. He does, doesn't he? He said quietly, "All in good time, O Beautiful Arya. Remember it is imperative that you tell no one you have

seen me." He raised his arms up to the sky and he was gone. Arya jumped up and ran, faster then the eye could see, back to their campsite.

Brom was crying again, and to her alarm it looked like Blodhgarm was about to say a spell to kill the child.

She picked Brom up and started to cradle him. His sobs became whimpers, which became a tired yawn, and he rested his head on Arya's

shoulder. Blodhgarm looked up at the sky and let out a sigh of relief. "Where on all the blasted earth where you?" She smiled at Brom. "Meeting

with an old friend." Faolin had said not to tell anyone. So she wasn't going to. Blodhgarm yawned like a cat. "Well then I guess it's time to go to

sleep." He rested his head on a log and just as he did that a ray from the raising sun hit him square in the eye. He sat up, looked at the sun,

and raised his head with a grown. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I stayed up the whole night, trying to shut that child up, when I could be

making l…" He stopped abruptly as he saw Arya looking at him. "When I could be making……lllllllunch. Yes I could have been making lunch for the

next day." He got up and suddenly made it a habit not to look at Arya. "Well we better get moving." Arya had been dying the whole time to tell

Blodhgarm of her news. Suddenly she could not hold it back and she said with a trill of joy, "Blodhgarm, Faolin's alive!" The pot full of water that

Blodhgarm had been using to put out the fire hit the ground as Blodhgarm tossed it aside. He spun around on one foot and said, "Arya I hate to

be the barer of bad news but, I was one of the elves that found him dead. Arrows were sticking out of him so much that we had trouble picking

him up. He had no pulse, three quarters of his blood was all on the ground, his skull had been cracked open, a horse stepped on his chest which  
stopped his heart, his right leg was not attached to his body, a sword was in his back, and he no longer possessed the means by which two

reproduce. I'm sorry but no one has the ability to heal such wounds. You must have seen a trick of light." Arya shock her head. "No he touched

me too." Blodhgarm stood straight up suddenly. His ears pricked. His fangs glittered in the new light. He crouched to the ground and jumped

back. An arrow shot out of nowhere and hit the exact place he had just been in. Arya turned to see Faolin walking out on a tree branch, fifty feet

above.

He held a long bow in one hand. Blodhgarm glared up at him. "Faolin?" A fierce laugh erupted from his mouth. "Foolish elf. I told you I live. I

never said that I was Faolin." Raising his arms, as if in greeting, a ruby red dragon flew in from behind him. It landed and he jumped to the

ground. "I live and I am not Faolin." Arya scowled. "The how are you?" The laugh bubbled up from his mouth again. He raised a hand over his

hair and it turned from pitch black to a lighter black. His face transformed and he said, "I am your worst nightmare." He took off his robes, reviling  
a polished breast plate. A sudden wind came up and his cape flapped in it. "I am Morzan!"

* * *

**BABABABAAAAA! I love unexpected twists. Like it? If you do tell me. If you don't tell me. **


	5. Awakening

Awakening

The insane laughter coming from Morzan continued and heightened. Arya knelt on one knee. She had seen Morzan and fought him before, when

she was a mere teen years old, an infant by the standards of the elves. Therefore she knew that the ominous figure in front of her was Morzan.

He was older looking now, but powerful muscles bulged under his armor. He raised his arms and said, "You may come out, my friends." From

either side of the insane man two figures came out of the trees. Morzan continued, "I thank you Faolin, for letting me use your body to get close

enough to Arya to start off this plan, as it should be started." On the left of the man Faolin walked out, on the right Glenwing. There was

something wrong with the two of them. Their eyes were a light silver and their faces held no emotion at all, so Arya clung to the hope that they

were under a spell, a spell that she and Blodhgarm could break. Morzan put his left hand on the hilt of his sword and drew it. "First off, these

two must die. Go in there and see what damage you can cause." The two elves jumped forward. Blodhgarm unsheathed his blade and did the

same. Arya whoever just stared at Faolin. Blodhgarm engaged Glenwing, and Faolin went for Arya. She felt lightheaded as her love ran at her

with a sword raised to attack. Just as he was about the thrust it into her heart, Brom started to cry. Morzan's eyes popped open with glee. "Aw

you have a baby along?" He went over to Brom with the words to Faolin, "Keep her distracted." He looked down at Brom, who was wailing his

little head off. He raised his sword and put it under the babies chin. "Annoying little scrap of skin and bone, isn't he? I think I shall stop this

annoying sound." Arya felt like Faolin was moving in slow motion, and so was Morzan.

She jumped forward and with her sword, knocked Morzan to the ground. Faolin jumped forward to help but stopped as Morzan said, "No stop.

I'll take care of this one. Go and get rid of that blue thing." Nodding Faolin turned and ran to help Glenwing. Morzan looked at Arya, and a

malicious smile spread on his face. "It hurts doesn't it, to have a finally hope of being with the one you love, just to have it ripped away?" Arya

stood, aware that he had done the same, and said, "I make it a habit not to talk to traitors such as yourself." Morzan laughed again, a sound

that grated on her nerves, and said, "Why should I be the traitor? By all rights I think it is you who are the traitor. At least I am true to who I

am. Wither that is good or evil, it makes no difference. Admittedly I sometimes think that Gailbatorix is going a bit far, but I have never said

anything about it. You on the other hand know who you are and are afraid to show it." As Arya slightly lowered her weapon Morzan leapt at her

and his sword ran straight along her stomach. She kicked at him and one of her kicks hit him square in the chin. He fell back and started to

mutter the Ancient Language. She too healed herself. She was slightly quicker and started another spell. Faolin and Glenwing fell to the ground,

deep in sleep. Morzan sat up, not noticing the two of them fall. Arya stared to twirl her blade tip in a circle. To Morzan it seemed like she was

doing nothing but letting off anticipation, but to a bystander she was signaling to Blodhgarm to come around and attack from behind.

The blue elf muttered a spell to make him invisible and his outline disappeared. Morzan stood and said, "You may have a slight advantage. I am

just become used to being alive again, and I have problems remembering some of the swordsman moves." Arya nodded and said, "All's the

better for me." Morzan slightly tilted to the side. "However I am not alone. Faolin, Glenwing, come over here and help me." He did not even look

at the two of them, but continued to stare at Arya. After a minute he began to worry. He slowly shifted his gaze to the two of them and horror

crossed his face. He was clearly under the perception that they had killed the two of them. He turned and twisted as Blodhgarm's sword was

about to go into his head. Arya took the chance and jumped at Morzan, and stabbed him in the heart. Slowly he died. As soon as he was

completely dead Faolin and Glenwing sat up with long gasps and looked around. Glenwing looked astonished. "Faolin, where are we? Where did  
Arya go? Why are we bleeding?" Faolin calmly looked over the land. "I would say that we died in the ambush and where put under a spell by

Gailbatorix. Now I think we've been released." It was then that his eyes fell onto Arya and Blodhgarm. He stood and ran to them. He picked Arya  
up and twirled her in the air as she laughed. He put her down and kissed her. "Arya what happened?" The story of the fight was quickly told.

Blodhgarm stood up and said, "Yes and since you were the one that gave me this lovely gash on my back, perhaps you'd like to be the one to fix  
it." Faolin healed Blodhgarm and asked Arya, "So are you alright?" She was about to answer when Blodhgarm said, "Little freaked out after

being nearly killed by my two best friends, but I'll be fine, thanks for asking."

He turned around and said, "Now as you can see the sun is setting. Time for the blue furred elf to sleep. I have some unfinished business in my

dreams to take care of, so don't even try and wake me up, because I will be in a very, very bad mood if you do." Glenwing also went to sleep.

Arya and Faolin sat together and stared up at the sunset. "Who is the father?" Faolin's sudden question startled her. "What?" He looked at her

and she saw a river of emotions in his eyes. "The baby. Who is his father?" Arya's throat tightened."His name is Eragon. He is the new Rider,

and he is a slayer of a shade." Faolin rested his chin on his knees. "So you didn't wait for me?" She felt tears coming to her face. "I...I didn't think  
that there was anything to wait for. I thought you were dead." She rested her head on his left shoulder and said, "But now he is with someone

else. So if you should want to take me back, you could." He looked at her and kissed her. "Well then I take you back." He stood and offered her

his hand. "Come with me into the forest so that we can…commemorate or reuniting." She took his hand and they left the campsite, and went

into the forest to commemorate their reunion.


	6. The Gift of The Ten

The Gift of the Ten

Eragon sat by the fire, watching it smolder. He and Trianna had set out for the Varden, after the end of Az Durgrimst Barzul. In that time he

had grown to hate Trianna with his entire mind. He wished for nothing more then to kill her, and go back to Arya. He couldn't though, partially

because of his oath, and because he would not kill because someone angered him. He sat there looking at the fire, trying to think of some way

he could free himself. _She's got me backed into a pretty tight corner. _Hard as he tried he could not think of some way to get around Trianna. If he

went on way, some oath got in the way, as did the other ways he thought of. _I need help. _Going to a medium sized pool he whispered the spell

for scrying and talking at the same time. Oromis became visible onto the surface and said, "Eragon, it is good to see you. I am most pleased to

hear that you fulfilled your duty at the dwarf's celebration, and more the pleased to hear that you killed another shade in the processes. You

should be proud. You stopped an evil before it even had a chance to sprout and grow. So then what do you need?" Eragon took a deep

breath. "Well master, I am in a dilemma that I can see no clear escape from. You see Trianna, a magician of Du Vrangr Gata, has trapped me

into being her lover with an oath that I previously made the oath to the Law of the Riders. She has also found my true name with which she

came control me. I want to be with Arya, though. Please, do you have some way out that I do not know of?" Oromis closed his eyes and

seemed to be deep in thought. "Is it assumable that you mated with her?" Eragon nodded, not wanting to say it out loud. Oromis sighed. "I

am sorry, Eragon, but I can not think of any way out. The oath of the mates, which is what keeps you to Trianna, would have kept you to Arya

but you must have forgotten about it and that which is not remembered has no hold on the oath made in the ancient language. I am sorry, but

this is a dilemma that even I can not think of a way out." Eragon nodded and said, "Very well Master. I am sorry for disturbing you." The pool

went clear and Eragon lay back and fell into his waking dreams.

……

A mental voice slowly crept into Eragon's mind. _Eragon. Eragon. Come to me. I have more wisdom then Oromis and any elf combined. I have a gift _

_for you. A gift much like the one that the Mighty Dragons gave you but a thousand times more valuable. _Eragon rose form his sleep. He looked

around and a near irresistible urge pushed him in the direction of the Beor Mountains. He ran as fast, or faster, then the wind. It was still an

hour before he reached the Mountains. He stopped at the first one, one that reached past the clouds, and put his hands on his knees and

panted. From somewhere in front of him he heard, "Nice to meet you." He jumped back and drew Brisingr. No one was there. "Where are you?

Who are you?" There came the sound of slow sighing. "All of the Riders after me have been so slow and ignorant. I'm right in front of you.

Oh,wait. No I'm not. I must have forgotten to materialize." Like falling stars shimmers of light started to appear in two different areas. The

lightsconnected and formed two things. For several minutes they shifted until an elf and an enormous silver dragon came into the world. The elf

stretched and said, "Aw it feels so good to be back in my flesh. Don't you think so Bid'Daum?" Eragon's mouth dropped open as the dragon

nodded his head. "Bid….Bid'Daum? But that was the name of the dragon of…" His gaze slowly went to the elf. He was nodding and finished

Eragon's sentence. "Eragon. The first Rider? That is what you think I am right?" He laughed when Eragon nodded. "We have a lot of talking to

do. But we may as well do it in comfort." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and raised his arms out to either side of his body. In less then

a quarter of a second they stood in a small room, filled with books, a fireplace and two large chairs. Eragon the original rubbed his right

arm."That gets a little harder every time I do it, but that's just because of my age. Well come on. Come in and sit down. **(AN: This is going to **

**get really confusing so for the sack on my sanity we'll just call the first Eragon: Eragon 1. If it doesn't have a 1 then it's the one that you **

**guys know.)** We've got a lot to talk about, you and I." Eragon sat down in one of the seats. Eragon 1 came over and said, "Want something

to eat. I imagine you're hungry after a run like that." Eragon nodded and said, "I might like a bit of bread." Eragon 1 nodded and with a flick of

his hand there was a loaf of bread on his hand. He snapped his fingers and the loaf cut in half. "Half for me, half for you." He flicked his finger

at Eragon and he caught it. Eragon 1 did not start eating but started talking. "Now I think I better start with why you're here. But first to put

some light on the issues that you have ignorance of." He took a deep breath.

"First of all, I am not the first Rider. I am the first public Rider. Their were hundreds before me. And the Riders were not formed when you think

they were. They were formed when the first humans and elves met. Five humans and five elves, one of which being I, formed an order called

the Rizdar. Together we found a word." He shuddered then, as if he were afraid. "A word that is so powerful. A word that only The Ten knew.

But that's for later. Anyways, we made an alliance with the dragons, which had been here for a while. Together we changed our name to the

Riders. We remained secret for millennia's, until I found a silver dragon egg. You know the story from there. However some of it is wrong.

Before I tell you the rest I want you to understand, not Oromis nor Brom nor any magic user still alive knows this, so don't fell like secrets have

been hidden from you. Now the word that we discovered is the essence of magic. If you know it then you get an immanent knowledge of it. A

few examples are you know someone's true name just by looking at them. You can cast spells without using any energy and without casting it.

What I mean by that is that the magic does what you want it to. Another perk of it is that the ancient language does not bind you. You're true

name can't dictate you. And you can choose what you're true name is. That's just some of the many good things about it." Eragon was

confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Eragon 1 threw back his head and laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't help it." After a few minutes he stopped and took a minute catch his

breath. "Alright. Back to seriousness. This word gives you all the powers of you're pervious Riders." Eragon shock his head. "Why are you

telling me all this?" Eragon 1 smiled and said, "Because I have consulted the Ten, the five humans and the fours elves that made the Rizdar,

and they have agreed that you should inherit this word and when you die became one of the Rizdar, since you are neither elf nor human, but

both." Eragon gapped. An elf who was probably thirty times Oromis's age had come down from who knows where, and had offered him all the

powers of every Rider that every lived. "If you are not joking, then I would be honored to take this gift." Eragon 1 nodded and said, "Good.

Then I will tell you it as soon as you leave." He raised an arm and they were again at the base of the Beor Mountains. "Alright then you want

to hear the word?" Eragon nodded. Eragon 1 walked to him and whispered a single ancient language word in his ear. Eragon's eyes bulged as

he heard it. The world shifted and blurred and then refined into twice its usual color and brilliance. Eragon 1 stood straight and looked at the

area. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Eragon looked at him. "You see like this all the time?" Eragon 1 laughed and said, "Yes I do. And now so do you. Now

go on. Get back to that camp of yours." With a tremor Eragon raised his hand, and carful not to go to the magic part of his mind, a blue flame

leapt into existence. He put his other hand into it and it did not burn. "How do I turn it off?" Eragon 1 looked back at him. "Want it to."

Eragon hesitated for a moment and thought, _I really want this flame to go away. _The flame died. "Now as I said, get back to you're camp.

……..

Fifteen minutes later Eragon ran into their camp. He had run so fast that he felt like some of his body was a mile in front of the other. He did

not fell tired and not a drop of sweat was on him. Trianna looked up at him and said, "Eragon, there you are." So undid her pants and slide

them down her legs that any other man would have fallen for. "I want you to make love to me again, Eragon." He walked over and said, "No."

She looked at him and frowned. "What?" He smiled with glee. "No. I'm not going to." Trianna's face tightened. "Oh yes you are. Brisingrn Burthr

make love to me right now!" She sat there clearly confided that he would. Eragon smiled even wider as he didn't even fell an urge to do it.

Trianna frowned again. "What's going on?" Eragon picked her up by the back of her shirt. "A rebellion. I'm not making love to you again,

Trianna." Realizing that her hold on him had been destroyed her she started to sniff and then started to cry. "Fine. Go then." He let her go and

she went over to her bed on the ground and cried more. To his utter horror he started to feel sympathy for her. Eragon 1 spook in his mind. 

_You may be more powerful, but do not throw away yourself. Give pity to the needy. _He sighed and went over to Trianna. "Listen Trianna. Why are

you so upset?" Through tears she said, "Because the man I love is rejecting me. What would you do if Arya left you like this?" He took a deep

breath. "I would be very hurt, but I'm not walking away from you. I am merely taking off the bonds that you put on me." She sniffed and said,

"I put those bonds on you because I loved and love you and Arya was stealing you from me." Eragon's voice hardened. "I am not a thing to be

took and stolen." Trianna's tears flowed again. "You know what I mean. I don't mean you I mean you're love."

"Trianna there is a man that will give you his love without you having to tie him to you." Her sobs quickened again and Eragon again felt

sympathy. "I know but I wanted that man to be you." Eragon searched his mind for some way to make her fell better. "Well who knows Arya

may no longer love me. I wouldn't, thinking what she probably thinks. You may still have a chance." She looked at him with an expression of

desperate hope. Through jerking breaths she said, "You... you mean that I…I may still have a chance with you?" Eragon nodded. "You might

just have a chance." She ran at him and hugged him. Leaning back she kissed him. For a moment he considered telling her to stop but decided

that since he had said it he may as well mean it, so he kissed her back, his mouth locked with hers for a whole minute. When he stopped she

gasped for breath. "By all the gods in Alagaesia you are an amazing kisser." He picked up a bag and started to prepare to leave. When started

walking she grabbed his arm and pulled him around. "Kiss me like that again, one last time. Please." She looked so pleading he finally said,

"Alright but this is the last one." He put his hand on the small of her back and leaned forward so that her body pushed into his, and kissed her,

this time for two minutes. Her arms went behind his head and started to play with his hair, pushing his mouth further into hers. He had not

meant for it to last so long but her tongue slipped into his mouth and he had to respond the same or else she would refuse to move. The kiss

as he intended it was to last about two minutes. She made it last for nearly ten minutes, during which time she got to know his mouth very

well. When they finally set out she said, "Like I said, you are an amazing kisser. We will kiss again, won't we?" Eragon thought about the

cercumstances and said, "You're not an awful kisser yourself. And most likely yes we will."


	7. Starting Over

Starting Over

Murtagh took in a deep breath and looked at the red shape of his dragon. Thorn was staring at him with on of his large ruby eyes. "What do you  
think? Should I contact her or not?" Thorn blinked. "Yes, yes, yes I know she won't take it well at first. That's why I'm asking you." He was trying

to decide if he should contact the Varden, namely there leader, and tell her of his escape and that he would like to fight with the Varden to

overthrow Gailbatorix. Thorn's eye shifted to the upper right hand corner of the tree house and was glued there. _If Saphira is around, if you do_

contact Nasuada, then I might enjoy talking with her while you talk to the two-legged dark skin leader. Murtagh laughed out loud when he heard

Thorn. "Might? You might like to?" And he doubled over laughing so hard, tears ran down his face. Thorn snorted and stamped a foot. _She's the_

only sane dragon, except for Glaedr and he's grumpy most of the time, in the world! Of course I want to talk to her! At that Murtagh began laughing

even harder. "Alright. Alright. I'll contact her I guess. For no other reason then that I don't want to get attacked when I go there." He went over

to the basin of water, with Thorn has his shadow, and said the words of power. A stout dwarf came into view and he said, "What is you're

business?" Murtagh straightened himself up and said, "I am a rider. That information is confidential to any but Nasuada, who I would like to

speak with." He grunted and walked into what appeared to be a tent. There was words said that he did not hear, because the dwarf had

stuffed the mirror into his jacket. Murtagh's water cleared a minute later and he saw Nasuada. Her face was that of one doing an unwholesome

task. "What do you want, traitor?" He cleared his throat and said, "Well before I begin, Nasuada, Thorn would like to see Saphira." Thorn slightly  
wriggled and his tail twitched back and forth. In his mind he told him, _Contain yourself._

"I would be more then happy to let him see her. Wait a moment." She spoke to clear air, a human by the name of Jörmundur, and a minute later

Saphira stuck her head into the tent. She blinked several times as if she had just been woken up. Thorn wriggled as he saw her and Saphira

hummed when she saw him. Through his connection with Thorn he heard Saphira say, _Thorn. It is so good to see you. It has been so long since you  
spoke to me. Why haven't… _Then he devoted himself to explaining to Nasuada what had happened. "So when we attacked and Eragon told me of  
how to free myself from Gailbatorix, Thorn and I tried it for several weeks without success. Then Gailbatorix learned that Eragon was not my

brother, through means that I am unaware, and the truth of it changed me. I learned that Morzan was barely my parent, since he did not love

Selena, and that I may as well consider Brom as my father. My father had shaped how I was and who I became, and so when that changed, so

did I. The knowledge of his Riders heritage was how Thorn was shaped so again, when it changed so did he. So then I flew with him to

Ellesmera, after casting a spell that made it so that only Eragon could see me, and found Eragon there. I met his teacher there and he is now

training me like he trained Eragon. I just wanted you to know that I will fight for and with the Varden if you will let me." Nasuada through back

her head and laughed. Laughed so hard that she ended up on the floor. She got back into her chair with the help of two invisible humans. "Yes.

The help of a fully trained Rider would be worth a lot to me right now. We've lost too many men and Eragon is not strong enough to beat

Gailbatorix on his own. You're help will be most appreciated."

Murtagh nodded and said, "Thank you. I will fight for you then. Thank you for your time." He looked at Thorn who was in a deep conversation

with Saphira. _I'm ending the spell now. _Thorn flicked his tail at him and continued on talking to her. "Good bye Nasuada." The spell ended and

Thorn let out a surprised growl. He looked at Murtagh and Murtagh smiled. "Because if I let you keep on talking to her then you will never stop.

So I made you stop." After that they flew to the Crags of Telnear. Oromis sat in a chair looking at the forest. Glaedr's massive bulk sat beside

him. Oromis turned his head in sudden surprise. "Murtagh. I thought you were someone else." Murtagh jumped off Thorn and sat at his master's

feet. "I am who I am, Master." Oromis nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. "Tell me. Do you still have the hearts of Dragons with you?"

Murtagh's mind snapped back to the saddlebags hanging off Thorn. He had gotten so caught up with his new relationship with Faola that he had  
forgotten the five Hearts that were stored there. "Yes I do." Oromis nodded. "That's why I thought you were someone else. Get them for me."

Murtagh went to Thorn and took the bundles off. Going back with arms full, it took him three trips to get them all transported. He laid them out in  
front of Oromis. Three were green, one was pink, and the fifth was a orange almost golden, like Glaedr. When Oromis's gray eyes fell on that

one he sat up and said, "It can't be." He closed his eyes and focused. Surprise and happiness spread on his face. He turned to Glaedr and said,

"Glaedr, wake up. I have something for you." The golden dragon's head lifted off the ground. He looked at Oromis, how jerked his head at the

five Hearts. His eyes landed on the golden one and he jumped a full ten feet in the air. Walking to it he leaned down and gently licked it. He lied

down beside it and looked like a dog protecting its ball. Oromis sent his thoughts to Murtagh, and through him he heard Glaedr's voice. _Gildia. My  
love. Oh, how I have missed you. _Murtagh looked at Oromis. "It would be best if you take tomorrow off. Glaedr is in no state to train Thorn, and I

will not instruct you two in different curriculums. Go and return two days from now. I apologize for forgetting to send you the elf that would take

you to the training grounds. I was rather tired that day. The elf will come at morning tomorrow." With those last instructions Murtagh left. The

next morning he heard a knocking at the trap door to his room. Going to get it he opened, expecting to see a male elf with a sword, ready to

bring him to the training grounds. Instead he was almost blinded by silver light that hit his face. It took him a moment to get his vision back and

when he did he saw, not a male elf with a sword, but a gorgeous female elf with a sword. Faola stood in the entryway smiling at him. "Good

morning Murtagh." Murtagh stood up straight. "Hello Faola. Why didn't they send the elf I would be fighting to get me?" Faola's clear, beautiful

laughter emanated the tree house. "They did. I am to be the elf that you fight."

As they walked down the hallway Murtagh seethed with anger that Oromis had to pick her to fight him. What were there, a couple thousand

elves in Ellesmera? And he had to pick the one that he cared for the most, and did not want to hurt? When they reached the training grounds

Faola drew her sword and said, "Let us begin." She jumped forward and he barely had time to draw Zar'oc before she stabbed him. Dodging,

twisting, and lunging they fought against each other for a half hour. Finally, when they were both covered in sweat, she went into a complex

sword move when she hit Zar'oc to the right then the left and then when his guard was totally down she put the gleaming silver tip of her sword  
onto his bare neck. "We are done." With great dignity she sheathed her sword, and walked past the bowing elves into the forest. Excitement

filled Murtagh we he noticed that she was walking to their secret hallow tree, which was were they let there passion for each other show to the

maximum. He looked at Thorn who was mind talking with several elves who were giving him riddles. Fear gripped him when he saw that Evdnal

was one of them. He quickly walked after Faola. When he reached their tree he saw her inside waving her long hair in the slight breeze that

came through. Without turning around she said, "You can come in Murtagh." He walked into the tree and she said, "Gata yawna." Gate Bind. The  
entryway behind Murtagh shut and on the outside it looked like an ordinary tree. She got on the bed and undid her silver dress and hand it on a

hock that sprouted out of the wall. Naked she was the center of his attention. With her cloths on she was the most stunning, beautiful thing he

had ever seen. Without cloths she was gorgeous times a trillion. She laid down on the bed and spread her legs. She looked up at him and said,

"Well come on. Are you going to get on me or not?" Murtagh would not even dream of not doing what she said. An hour or so later he was laying  
back with her on top of him, when there came the sound of cracking wood out side. He looked over at the gateway and saw it cracking, and

shatter. Faola, who had her hands around his neck as his waist pushed into hers, looked back at it too. From the wreckage of the doorway a tall  
black haired elf and three others walked through. The one that had come in first put his hands on his hips and said, "Well ordinarily I would be

surprised, but I'm really not. Faola get off that inconsequential speck. You know as well as I do that what you are doing is forbidden to all but

the queen's daughter." She looked at him as she started to pant she said, "Brother, I have as much or more right then her." She looked down at  
Murtagh and said, "They're probably going to stop us. Hurry and finish it." Nodding he began to go faster and faster until she broke out and

screamed. After a few seconds she collapsed on him. In about ten seconds the four elves took her off him and left. He lay there until Thorn flew

through the gateway and then he ironically feel asleep.


	8. Imprisonment and Escape

Imprisonment

Murtagh awoke with a cold that seeped into his bones. The four elves that had dragged Faola off him were long gone. He looked up to see

Thorn doing his best to block the gateway and thereby block the cold from Murtagh. He got up feeling slightly lightheaded. He told Thorn to stop

and let him out. When the red dragon removed himself and Murtagh stepped outside he noticed that Ellesmera was unnaturally quiet. No elves

sang or danced on the roots of trees, or in the training area. He felt like he had when he had first entered the elves homeland. Like he was lost

and would never find civilized beings again. Looking around he saw Glaedr landing in the clearing some three hundred yards away. He ran as

fast as he could to them. Stopping he noticed that Glaedr had something tied around his neck, like a human wearing a handkerchief. Glowing

gold rays emanated from it. _He must be carrying Gildia. He must have missed her, so I not surprised. _Walking up to them, Oromis jumped down

from Glaedr's shoulders and walked to him. The elves shoulders were rigged and his arms were like twisting veins. He appeared to be holding in

a huge tidal wave of anger. He turned to Murtagh and said, "There you are. I've been looking for you. You realize that you've been missing for a

couple of days now?" Before he could answer Oromis hit him upside the head. With the full strength Murtagh would have been thrown back

several yards. Oromis however still was trying to stay calm. "Do you have the slightest inclining of what you have done, and the ccomplishments

of previous Riders you have undone. Riders, whom I remind you, sacrificed their lives to bring peace between the elves and humans!" Shaking

his head Murtagh said, "What…What do you mean?" The elves fists clenched and one arm, baring the gedwëy ignasia, rose towards him. It went  
down as if some force of magic had forced it.

"Since the dawn of recorded time elves and humans have fought to be the dominant race. Through the sacrifice of hundreds of Riders was this

cycle, of death on one side and death on the other, stopped. And now not only Arya, Queen in waiting, but the very Queens cousin finds mates

in the humans land. To the elves of Ellesmera Faola as betrayed them to the humans. She is now imprisoned in the jails of Du Welden Grind. The

Guarded Gates." Rage filled Murtagh and he leapt up from where Oromis and landed him. "Why is she being imprisoned and not Arya? Did not

they do the same thing! If you are going to imprison her, then imprison me!" A smile leapt accrues Oromis's face. "I'm glad you take that stance.

I was actually sent her to capture you and imprison you with her. Come with me." Murtagh almost was about to run away but remembered

Faola's beautiful face, and he walked to Oromis and let him put a spell to bind his hands behind him. "What about Thorn?" The elf was busy with

his work so he distractedly said, "Thorn has committed no wrong. He'll come and stay with us." Right on queue Thorn growled. Murtagh smiled.

"And what if he doesn't like that idea?" Oromis looked at him with an empty gray stare. "Then he will be killed." Murtagh's mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious! You're going to kill one of the last free three dragons just because he didn't do what you said? Is that what our order has

degraded into?" Oromis chuckled and said, "No I'm just kidding. The queen said that he is free to do as he wishes." Murtagh nodded as his heart  
slowed. "That's a little better." Thorn flew off to a great tree.

Oromis laid a hand on his back and said, "Come with me." They walked until the reached a thirty foot cave, at the base of a large oak. No guards  
were there. "Why is it called 'The Guarded Gates' if no one is guarding?" Oromis lifted a hand and murmured something. "It is guarded by magic,

which surpasses any amount of man or elf work. Go ahead walk forward." Murtagh shrugged and started to walk forward, seeing nothing in

front of him. Abruptly he rammed into some invisible wall. He took a few steps backward. "An invisible solid wall?" Oromis walked forward and

said, "Yes. And here is the door." He reached out and grabbed what was apparently a doorknob, with what looked like to Murtagh all together

too much familiarity, and pushed Murtagh inside. Murtagh turned around and faced the elf. "I'll get out of here, you know?" Oromis shrugged.

"Go ahead and try. The man has yet to born that can figure out the secret to Du Welden Grind." One of his eyebrows flicked upward and he

licked his lips and his tongue darted to the right. With that he turned and walked away. Murtagh walked a few paced forward with his hands

fully outstretched. He meet the invisible wall in about three seconds. He pushed it and it held like a giant wall of stones. He suddenly heard a

noise off to his right. Turning he saw a broken figure lying face first on the ground, crying. Walking to it he recognized the silver dress as Faola's.

He ran the rest of the way to her. He picked her up and she screamed. "Go away you traitor's basta…."She stopped dead as she saw his face.

She cried even harder and he hugged her. "Faola. What's wrong? What did they do to you?" She cried for an hour until he finally got her calmed

down. She sat on a small mound of dirt that he summoned up and said, "Arya has always had more rights then me. I'm older. They treat her like

a queen and me like I'm nothing but the queen's lowly servant! No one, since the moment she was born, gave me equal rights, even though

were of equal ranks! She's queen to be and I'm the queen's cousin! No has ever treated me like her!" She had started to cry again but when

she said the last thing she stopped and looked at him. "Except for you." Without warning she crawled over to him and snuggled up against his

side. He laid a hand on her cut dress. She looked at him with cat like blue eyes that he found incredibly beautiful. "Oh Murtagh. I...I...I love you."

His heart skipped a beat. Before he know what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and from the entrance to the

cave came a disgusted spit. He looked at the entrance and saw a rather short elf there.

"Food time. Not like you deserve it." He tossed a loaf of bread into the cave. Murtagh expected it stop but it didn't and landed a few feet away

from him. Murtagh's eyes widened. How had the elf gotten past the wall? A plan started to form in his mind. He cut the loaf in half and gave the

other half, and part of his own, to Faola. When the elf was gone he said, "Faola I think I have a way out for us." He got up and walked the

twenty feet to the invisible wall. "Some how that elf throw something right through it when I couldn't." _And I think I know how. _He put an

image in his mind of the wall having a hole just in front of him. He sent the image to the place where the wall was like he would send his

thoughts to Thorn. Once he was done he put an arm straight out in front of him and started to walk forward. His arm, where he imagined the

hole to be, went on but soon the rest of his body was pushing against the wall. Excitement filled him as he realized that Oromis was wrong and

that he had found the secret to Du Welden Grind. _If I imagine a hole there then there will be one. _He ran back to Faola, who had lied down, and

said, "We can get out of here. All we have to do is imagine that there is no wall and there won't be." Faola reacted with the expected surprise.

Then doubt crept across her face. "What will you do then?" Murtagh smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry. There's a certain elf here that will help."  
She nodded and said. "Alright, you better get going before the elves come again." Alarm shot through him. "What you…you mean you aren't

coming?"

"Can Thorn hold two people, and provisions for both?" Murtagh nodded. "If we give him a continues stream of our own energy then yes he

can." She looked back at the forest. "Where would we go?" Murtagh also looked at the forest. It was so calming and peaceful. "To the Varden."

A single tear went down her face. "I do not want to leave the forest." Murtagh wiped the tear away and said, "I know but life is over her for you.  
Come with me. Come with me to a place where we can be together and not have to hide it." She looked at him, then the forest, and then him

again. "Very well. I will go with you. You have no clue how to get out of Du WeldenVarden on your own. I will go with you."

.......

Murtagh slowly climbed up the mountin. Oromis was up there. Before he had left he had given Murtagh a secret sign that meant that he had

faith in the young Rider, and that the current situation was easy to solve, if he only thought about it. Murtagh toped the low crest that formed

the tip the moutian and saw Oromis walking to Thorn with a bundle of food. Juming up he went onto the rock. Faola jumped up beside him.

Oromis looked at the two and sighed. "About time you figuered out that trick. Honestly an hour? It took you an hour after training under me?

Really! Anyone would think that I had neglected your training." Murtagh walked up and bowed to the elf. "I am sorry for the delay in arrival

Master." Oromis shook his head. "No time for that. The elevs have descovered your absence and are on their way here. If you leave in the next

five minutes though, you can outrun them." He handed him several scrolls. "One of these are a map that shows the best way to where the

Varden are. The rest are lists of speel and describtions of them that I have yet to teach you. Read them whenever possible." He hosted Faola

onto Thorn, because she was still weak, and said, "Fly quickly, and may your love for each other sharpen with ever sunrise. Atra esterní ono

thelduin." Murtagh nodded. "Atra du evarínya ono varda." Oromis smiled and added, "Un du evarínya ono varda. Now go. The elves approach."

Thorn jumped off the cliff and flew off, while flying arrows shot towards him. All of them here deflected by some ward Oromis had placed. Through  
the howling of the wind and the screaming of the elves on the ground, all Murtagh heard was the quiet breathing of Faola, and all he felt was

her soft arms rapped around him. And so it was that the trio flew out of Du WeldenVarden and into the lands beyond.


	9. Discover and Return

Discover and Return

Eragon stretched up and yawned. He was not tired. He had not been tired since he learned the word that Eragon 1 had gave him. The days

after that had been incredibly easy. No more did he have to strain to cast a spell. The first one he had tried to cast was to make him and Trianna  
invisible. As soon as the thought went into his mind Trianna had started to disappear, and so did he. It was like the magic inside him was no

longer the dominant force, but was now his loyal slave. It had done exactly what he wanted it to ever since he learned the word. He sat up and

beamed with joy. Soon he would be back with the Varden. Soon he would reunite with Arya and he would explain and she would forgive him,

and they would be together again. He looked at Trianna as she sat up. She looked around sleepily and said, "Is it morning?" Eragon jumped up

from the ground he used as a bed and said, "Yes it is. We're less then twenty miles from the Varden. With any luck we'll get there tomorrow."

Trianna nodded again, clearly not caring what he said. "Why do we have to hurry ourselves? Nasuada doesn't dare attack another city without

you so the Varden aren't going anywhere. Can't we just sleep in today?" Eragon shock his head stubbornly. He would not allow himself to deny

getting to the Varden with his enormously precious cargo, the egg, for a few more hours of sleep. Trianna got out of her bed to and went over

to him. Rapping her arms around his head she said, "Or maybe we could go and find some really dark cave." He instinctively pulled away slightly.

"We really need to get back to the Varden." She frowned sadly and said, "Why does Arya get all of you and all I get is a few kisses?" Eragon

took a deep sigh and said, "I already explained this to you. Im only comfortable kissing you." In his mind he said, _And frankly I shouldn't fell_

comfortable doing that either.

She smiled and put her mouth right beside Eragon's. "Well then, why don't you do that?" Eragon took a deep sigh of exasperation. He knew he

should not have mentioned that. Ever time he did so she insisted that he kiss her. "Fine." He put his hand on the back of her head, hoping to

satisfy her with just one, kissed her for so long he ran out of breath. He pushed his tongue around her mouth until he was positive that he had

put it everywhere but her throat. He pulled away, with fake reluctance, and said, "Satisfied?" She was panting due to lack of oxygen and had

her eyes closed. "Yes. For now." Nodding he stood up straight and was about to say they needed to leave, when a voice spook in his mind.

_Hello my young Rider. _Confused he looked around. _Eragon? _Chuckling came from the other mind. _No. I am not a Rider. I am not human, elf, dwarf, or  
Urgal. I am barely what you would call a dragon. If I must, I guess I fall under the category of reptile. I would like to speak with you. Don't worry, I do not serve the one you call Gailbatorix. We call him the Blind One. For he overlooked us during his rise. I am here._ The mind sent an image of a small

hole in a cliff that was some miles from where they were. _Come to us. I want to talk with you._ Turning he looked in the direction of the cliff he had

indicated. "Trianna. I have to go and look at something. Go back to sleep." Under his breath he said, "Slytha." She fell over face first in the

ground. He started off running. Without knowing the word of power it would have taken him several hours. With it he got there in little over a

half hour. The voice spook in his mind. _Good. Good. Now, push the crack and it will widen. Inside there is a tunnel. Fallow it and you will find our home. _  
Eragon walked to the appropriate crack, placed his hands on it and pushed. It opened wider and wider until he could crawl through it. Once he

did it became hard to breath. The tunnel took him an hour to go through. He had now been gone for several hours. The tunnel began to widen

and on the ground Eragon noticed that tiny claw marks were all across the stone. Eragon turned a corner and saw light coming in from a large

hole. He walked slowly up to it. Peaking out he was astonished to see young dragon like children running on two legs, talking to each other! A

deep voice came from the other side of the hole. "What are you doing? Get out here." Eragon crawled through the hole and found himself in a

smaller version of Varthen Dur. It was a volcanic home. A place that seemed to be home to some form of dragon. They had wings, several of

them were breathing fire and they walked like humans.

The voice from beside him said, "Welcome to Rizdar Ninzri. Home of the Mecch. Elite Dragons." Eragon looked to his right to see a man like figure,  
slightly taller then himself. The figure tossed back his hood and said, "My name is Gridor. I am the leader of the Meechs you see." Eragon looked

between the crowd and Gridor. He flicked his thought to Trianna and said, "_I'll be gone for awhile. Stay there, and if you do I'll reward you._" His gaze  
finally rested on Gridor. "What do you want with me?" Gridor snarled and raised a hand. "We want the blood and the right to torture the Blind

One." He straightened himself and said, "Well I guess you call him Gailbatorix. I wish to accompany you to this _Varden_-" He seemed to struggle

to remember what it was called-"and help you kill Gailbatorix." Eragon turned his head back to the group. "All of you?" Gridor shook his triangular  
head. "No. Just me. Most of us are not ready to fight. I, on the other hand, am the most skilled Mecch here." Eragon nodded. "Well then I would

be glad to have you along."

Gridor stood on a low pill of rocks and pointed his head upward. Opening his mouth a mountainous river of flame shot from it. Eragon covered his  
face with his arm. Not even Glaedr was capable of summoning such a torrent. When he stopped all the Meechs ran to the hill and sat at its base.  
Spreading his wings he said, "Today I will leave with this elf-human. When and if I return I will have helped to kill The Blind One. Or I will not

return at all. Until my return Fatua will be leader." A tall silver dragon stood up and said, "Thank you Gridor. I only hope to be half the leader you

are." Gridor spread his wings to their full measure and so did all the others. Every one of them lifted their heads and shot the flames from inside

them towards the hole in the roof of the mountain. Gridor held out a hand to Eragon. "Come on. It'll be faster to fly." Eragon took his hand and

Gridor jumped with amazing speed and strength. When they were nearly at the hole in the roof Gridor opened his wings and flew out of the

mountain. He flapped twice as they flew. "This had better not turn out bad, Rider. I just swore my undying oath to help in killing Gailbatorix. If I

come back and say less then that, my people will either shun or kill me. Now where is your campsite?" Eragon showed him and Gridor flew to it.

Trianna was sitting on her bed asleep. Gridor snarled and she remained motionless. "What's wrong with her?" Eragon walked up to her and

placed a hand on her head. She jolted upright. "I put a spell on her." Trianna looked at Gridor and screamed. She continued until Eragon began to have a headache. "Trianna!" No response. "Trianna!" Still nothing and she continued. _Alright I don't want to do this but if it will shut her up! _

He leaned down and picked her up by the waist, rapped her arms around his head, and kissed her. Gridor stood by and silently watched. Eragon  
pulled away ten seconds later, but Trianna wouldn't have that. She pulled him back and kissed him again, and as a result he was forced to kiss

her back. Fifteen minutes later Gridor was on Trianna's bed asleep. Trianna laid on Eragon kissing him like she would never get to again. She

tore at her shirt until it came off and pulled down her pants and after that her barely visible underwear. She took one of his hands and placed it

on her chest and moved it over it. She sat up, looking down at him. "Come on. Please, just this once. Arya won't find out. Please, just once!" In

Eragon's mind he was trying to decide wither he should or not. Morally he shouldn't, but as a Rider it was his duty to satisfy every one to the

best of his abilities. He took a deep inward sigh and thought; _This is only for the Riders law. It's my job. _He pulled down his pants and britches

and said, "Once." Trianna's eyes filled with radiant joy. "Thank you. Make it good or else I won't be satisfied and I'll need again." Grunting he

picked her up and took her to a small tree across the clearing they were in. Leaning her against it, he set to work _satisfy _her. It could have taken  
a day or a few seconds. When he came back to awareness Gridor was talking. "Honestly! Do we really have time for this!" Trianna sat up and

snapped her fingers, saying a few lines. They were both clothed in an instant. Standing she said, "Jealous?" Gridor snarled and flames shot from

his mouth. "Don't tempt me." Eragon shook his head. "Both of you stop it!" Trianna seemed to notice him for the first time since she woke up.

She smiled seductively at him. "Eragon. I really enjoyed that. Something was missing however. Well talk about when we get back to the

Varden." A small flame jumped in and out of existence in Gridor's hand. "Come on. We're flying there, now! Since you guys couldn't wait till we got there." Before Eragon could speak Gridor jumped forward, grabbed his and Trianna's arm and leapt into the air. Eragon had to sooth Trianna  
in her mind. In around twenty minutes they saw a large jumbling mass that was the Varden. Flying faster Gridor landed in the far outstretches of  
it.

Approaching them were Arya and a tall elf. All the love and warmth in Arya's face was gone. She strode up to him and looked at Eragon. "Hello  
Eragon. I see you are with your new mate." Until that very instant he had not noticed that Trianna held her hand in his. Before he could talk Arya  
spook again. "I would like you to meet my new mate, Faolin." The elf looked at Eragon like a rival wolf. Then smiled and bowed. "It is an honor to  
meet someone as important as you. I thank you for taking care of my precious Arya while I was gone."

Eragon was about to reply, again, when Trianna spook. "I'm sorry Arya for the small theft of Eragon, but it can't be helped. After all he did get

me pregnant." Arya's eyes bulged with outrage. She lifted her hand slightly and her mouth moved, then Faolin leaned over and whispered things  
to her. She relaxed and said, "Of course Trianna. Thank you." Eragon was getting annoyed at being ignored. "Arya. I have the egg with me." She  
placed her emerald eyes on him and said, "Well then let's see it." Eragon took the egg out of the pouch at his waist side and handed the green

egg to Arya. She looked at it and handed to Faolin. A slight _pep _came from the egg. A crack opened in the egg. It became to wobble back and

forth. Faolin looked at Arya in excitement. The egg was hatching for Faolin! It took around ten minutes. Then the egg shuddered and a green

mass fell to the ground. Fast as an elf could be Faolin grabbed it and as soon as he touched it he jolted backward. A shining deformed oval

gathered on his palm. The dragon looked at him with beady eyes and chirped. After Faolin caught his breath he gingerly laid his hand on the

head of the green dragon. Arya placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's his name?" Faolin shook his head. "Not his. Her. It's a she. And her name  
is…." He thought for a moment. "Janfask." Arya smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Envy rose in Eragon. Arya whispered in his ear, "I like

that name." Anger sparked in Eragon. Without meaning to he raised his arms and blinked once and when he opened his eyes an immensely

large thunderhead was over them. Lightning shot like blazing hot arrows to the ground. He waved his hand and it was quiet again. All four of

them looked at him in astonishment. Arya stood and said, "You have quiet a bit of explaining to do, to all of us…" Then her eyes grew sad and

under her breath she whispered,"….and to me."

* * *

**I hate Trianna. Don't you? Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. This was the first chance I got. **


	10. Apologizing

Arrival

Eragon looked at Arya's sad face and felt his heart melt. A tear ran down her long face. Faolin still stared with love at Janfask, who had begun to  
sniff around for something to eat. A small warble came from the green dragon. Arya looked away from Eragon and her face went to normal, an

emotionless mask. She instead turned her attention to Nasuada, who was coming nearer and nearer. With a noise like rock grating of rock her

guards followed. She seemed distracted by something. Eragon turned to see what she was looking at and noticed that Blodhgarm had appeared

among them. He looked at Nasuada and smiled. Nasuada was some distance away so Eragon started to walk toward her. As he pasted Arya he

whispered, "I need to talk with you." Then he walked past her and greeted Nasuada. "Greetings Nasuada. It is good to be back with the

Varden. I have someone with me that has offered us help." He turned around; ready to call Gridor, only to see that the Mecch had followed him.

He turned around again and said, "Nasuada, I would like to introduce you to Gridor." A small gasp of fear came from Nasuada as Gridor stepped

beside Eragon, with a movement more graceful then an elf's. Blodhgarm's ears twitched and he turned and ran to her side. Gridor smiled and

said, "As you know my name is Gridor. I am the leader of the Mecchs, or in your language the Elite Dragons." Nasuada gapped. "He can speak."

A jet of flame ripped from the Mecch's mouth, seeming without meaning to. He stepped back and said, "I apologize. That happens every so

often." Blodhgarm was almost glaring at the Mecch and his hand was on his sword. Nasuada placed a hand on his mane. He hesitantly lifted his

hand. Blodhgarm waved his mane and said, "What can this small Dragon do to help the Varden?" Gridor's eyes glimmered. "I would be delighted

to show you my capabilities."

Walking back several steps he stretched out his wings, pointed his head upward, and a huge river of flame shot from his mouth. The blast was

so hot and so strong that the clouds for over a league evaporated. Gridor snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes for a moment. The air

around him began to crackly. He opened his mouth again and a bolt of lighting shot from it and hit a crow in the chest. Eragon was as

astonished as Nasuada. Until that moment he had thought that the only thing that Dragons, even the Elite, could breathe was fire.

Gridor walked back and said, "That is my ability in the smallest demonstration I could give. I am capable of far more then that. If you will give me

about fifty of your warriors, I can say for positive that they would be lying on the ground moaning with pain in under a minute." Nasuada blinked

and said, "Okay. Point proven." Eragon almost laughed at her shocked expression. Why had he doubted the ability of a Mecch in the first place?

He looked at Blodhgarm and saw a guarded expression. "Nasuada I want you to know that I too have grown in power." To this she looked at

him in a mixture of curiosity, interest, and hope. "I now hold a word in the Ancient Language which has enhanced me with more power then can

be measured. Magic, in and of itself, is now under my direct command. So I wish it, so it shall be." He had been about to continue when a blue

speck detached itself from the sky on the horizon. It flapped twice and then dived at Eragon. Joy filled him as he recognized Saphira. How long

had it been since last saw her? Week's maybe months. Leaping off Faolin's Janfask stared up at Saphira as she swopped maybe only fifteen feet  
above them.

Eragon laughed and melded his mind with hers. He jumped onto her back and hugged her. _Little one._ Saphira hummed with joy. She landed and

Eragon would not get off her for the next few hours. When at last he did he walked to his tent. Pulling back the flap his heart began to beat

faster. Arya sat on his bed. She stood up with her arms crossed in front of her. "You wanted to see me?" Eragon nodded and tried to think past

the beating of his heart. Arya must be able to hear it. "Arya I want you to know that….I still love you. I did not mean to do what I did." Arya eye

quivered and she said, "I am half to believing that you did mean to and you liked it." Eragon walked to her until they were less then a foot apart.  
Memories of long nights with her on the way to Fiom, spent under blankets that hid them, came to him. "Arya I would never betray you like that."  
A tear again fell down her face. "Trianna maneuvered me into it." A sob leapt out of Arya. "You meant to. You meant to at least three times.

Twice in Farthen Dur and once on the road." Eragon took a deep breath and went to a description of how Trianna had used the Seduction Ring

on him and how; even then, he had not meant to do it. Then he told her of how it was his responsibility to do what he did while they were on

the road. Ever time he said the word love and Trianna in the same sentence a sob came out of her. When he was done she stopped crying and

said. "Very well, I will think about what you have said. Until the time when I reach my decision our relationship will be that as before we became

mates. I have my mate and you have yours." Eragon nodded and thought, "_That's the most I'll get out of her for now." _"Alright. Just please

remember that I still love you." Arya took a deep breath and seemed to be holding in tears. Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder and she burst  
into crying. The entrance flaps to his tent flow open and Faolin walked in and held Arya as she cried. "What did you do to her? The last time I

know of her crying was when we were talking after we were reunited. Before that I don't even think she cried when she was a baby."

"I didn't do anything to her. And as for you, Faolin, you were not invited in," Eragon snapped. Faolin put Arya's head on his shoulder and glared

with the most hatred he had ever seen at Eragon. Under his breath he whispered, "Talk to her again and you won't like the consequences."

Then he left. Eragon stood in the center of his room and shook his head. "That was badly handled." Eragon jumped as he heard the voice of a

teenage girl from behind him. He turned and saw a semi tall girl crawling out from under his bed. She had long brown hair and was extremely

beautiful. "Can I help you?" The girl smiled and said, "Well ordinarily I would say that you have done enough." She tossed back her hair and a

shimmer came from her forehead. Surprise shot up Eragon. "Elva?" The girl laughed and said, "You'd think that since you know hold the power

word that you recognize a girl you cursed." Eragon smiled and said, "You really can't blame me for that now that I've removed my part of the

blessing/curse." Elva smiled and walked up to him. "How old are you now?" Elva shrugged. "Well theoretically I'm about two. But due to

Saphira's mark I'm more around the age of 17." Eragon blinked. That was around his age. "Are you going to age much more?" Elva doubled over

and laughed. "You think I'm going to continue to age at this pace until I'm an old woman? No, the process of aging stopped about a week ago. I

guess I age normally now." Eragon chuckled for a moment and looked at her. When he had left the Varden a couple of months ago she had

been so pale she was almost frightening. Now her skin was a slight brown color.

In other words she looked like a perfectly sound teenager. Eragon could not help but notice that by the standards of men she was exceptionally

beautiful girl. He couldn't help but ask, "So have you decided who will fall in love with yet?" Elva's eyes sparked and she grinned. "You're not the

first to ask that. If you're question is wither or not I have decided I like someone it's a no. More then several boys in the Varden decided they're

deeply in love with me. I thought it worked that you were cuter as a baby and as a child then as a woman? When I was a child most men were

afraid of me. Now I'm practically answering the door of my tent every few minutes." Eragon laughed and said, "That must be annoying." He had

meant the comment to amuse her but she did not laugh, or even smile. Instead she stared at the ground and said, "Actually it's really nice.

Knowing that they want to just talk with me. I never really had that." She seemed perilously close to tears. He placed a comforting hand on her

shoulder as she began to sniff and then began to cry. He hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. "It's alright, Elva." She sobbed and through

her tears she said, "No it isn't. They died and abandoned me." Eragon kissed her on the forehead, on her gedwëy ignasia. "It's alright." Elva

sobbed for a full ten minutes and when she was done she said, "Well I should go." Smiling he said, "Go if you want to. Remember, it's not like

you're parents meant to die." She left and Eragon felt good about himself. So as the day was drawing to a close Eragon slipped out and found

Saphira, and slept under her warmth.

* * *

**I still hate Trianna. I wrote this chapter so fast because I fell bad about not writing it for a week. :( sorry.**


	11. Training

Training

The next day Eragon got his assignment. Nasuada said that since they now had a new dragon and rider, Eragon was to spend all of his time

training Faolin until they were equally powerful, and the Varden were going to stay in that position until Faolin's power matched Eragon's. It

didn't help that the student had a deep simmering hatred for the master. Eragon could not decide why Faolin hated him so much. Every day

when they spared Faolin was relentless. Once he nearly lopped off Eragon's head. Another time Eragon had to heal three major injuries Faolin

gave him in the same sparring lesson, which only lasted thirty minutes. In return Eragon was cruel right back. It was probably a bad tactic but it

was his only tactic. Arya was never around so they silently and in secret beat on each other. Soon a whole month had gone by. Janfask was

near the exact same size as Saphira. When Eragon asked Oromis through scrying he was told that every Dragon had a different rate of growth.

Janfask's was just faster then Saphira. In the first two weeks she was big enough to ride. Eragon had a Dragon's saddle made for Faolin, and

when the maker was not paying attention Eragon molded a small bump in the back of it so that Faolin would be uncomfortable while flying. They

went on flying trips every few days. Now Eragon was sitting and polishing Saphira's neck scales, when a tall brown haired girl of perhaps

Eragon's age, 19 and a half, stepped into view. When Eragon looked up his heart jumped. She was by far the most gorgeous women he had

every laid eyes on, save for Arya and she really wasn't human so that didn't count. Brown hair fell to about her mid back and her eyes were a

startling sapphire. She put her hands out beside her and looked at herself. "Look at this. I thought my aging stopped. It even changed my eye

color this time." Eragon's mouth dropped open.

"It can't be. Elva?" She looked at him and smiled. "Surprised?" Saphira turned her head and laid the tip of her snout of the girl's brow. _You have_

_changed, young one._ Elva flinched slightly but then stood still. "All thanks to you, O Mighty Dragon. You're gift to me, the mark on my brow, was

good. It allowed me to see the pains of others, and how to alleviate it. Eragon's portion of it gave me the urge to alleviate it. Now that the urge

is gone I am but an overly powerful mind speaker. I can fell pain, but others do not choose if they want to show me or not." _The old life in you has  
died, giving birth to a new one. And a substantially more beautiful one. Don't you think so Eragon?_ Elva transferred her beautiful eyes to Eragon.

Eragon glared at Saphira. Then looked at Elva and tried to keep his heart beat normal. "Yes, I agree. A much more beautiful one. I'm glad I could

take my bad part away, leaving only good." Elva cast a smile at him that almost melted him. "Thank you Eragon. I appreciate the praise." She left  
and Eragon shook his head in disbelieve. Only two or three months ago Elva had been a frightening young girl of perhaps six. Now she was a

gorgeous woman of nineteen or more._ What are you thinking, little one?_ Eragon looked at her and concealed his thoughts from her. "Saphira I…"

Eragon was cut off as a blast of river fire shot less then twenty feet from him. Gridor stomped around the corner of the tent in front of Eragon.

Fire still burned in his mouth. "Gridor what is it?" Gridor sat down and shot fire out of his mouth at a bug that crawled within distance. "That

bloody incompetent elf Faolin!" Eragon jumped off Saphira and walked over to him.

"What happened?" Gridor snarled and said, "He challenged me to a game of riddles. I have never lost one of those. He then told a trick riddle

merely to impress that….that…" He looked into the sky and thought for a moment. "Arye….Arfa….Arna…..Arya! That's it! He was just trying to

impress Arya. So he cheated and now he wants me to admit he beat me fairly, which is never going to happen because he didn't, nor can he!"

He then went to breathing fire on a low rock. Janfask walked around the corner with Faolin on her back. She was the same size as Saphira but

not as strong. It appeared that her body had focused on growing and not on becoming stronger. "Faolin, what are you doing tricking Gridor like

that?" Faolin raised a hand and looked at the far north. Eragon turned and tried to see what he was looking for. A red dot in the northern sky

was slowly approaching_. Thorn? Murtagh?_ Eragon called Saphira over and jumped onto her back. Faolin, at the same time, jumped off Janfask

and ran to Arya, drawing his sword. Janfask herself looked with a large amount of interest at Thorn. In around ten minutes the ruby dragon flew

over the camp and landed. Thorn slumped to the ground and panted. Murtagh sat up and looked around. "We made it." It was not Murtagh who

spook but a tall elf woman behind him. Murtagh jumped down and said, "Well we may as well get off of Thorn. He's tired enough as it is. Eragon,

this is Faola, my mate." The elf jumped down from Thorn and it looked like he didn't even notice. Saphira looked worried and started to him but

Janfask walked around her and flicked her tail up to Saphira and hit her on the snout. She looked back and Saphira and Eragon heard her say,

_"Oh I'm sorry Saphira. I didn't see you there."_ Then she ran over to Thorn and laid her tail on Thorn's shoulder and started to lick Thorn's chest,

neck, and face. Thorn hummed. Irritation flared off Saphira. She looked at Eragon on said, _"Did you see that?"_ The jealousy was clear in her voice.  
As Janfask's licks continued Thorn regained more and more composure. He stood up and looked at Janfask. Eragon heard him through Saphira.

_Who…Who are you?_ Janfask was licking down his right hind leg, which had apparently suffered a wound. She cast her eyes at his. Thorn was

looking at Saphira. Janfask's eyes tightened.

Her tongue slithered into the inside of his leg and Thorn jerked and he looked at her. _I'm a friend. At least I hope so. _Saphira's eyes bulged in

outrage._ Did you see what she just did?_ Eragon mentally nodded. Thorn looked slightly annoyed at her. He continuously cast glances at Saphira

and gratitude came from Saphira. Janfask glared as Thorn looked at her again. Standing she shook herself and then jumped in front of him so

that she stood between him and Saphira._ Thorn, my left hind leg doesn't feel good. Would you mind taking me back to the main part of the Varden?_

Thorn cast a glance at Saphira and then at Janfask and then Saphira again. Eragon heard Saphira say,_ "No it won't bother me. Go on. We can talk_

_later, when you get back." _Thorn nodded his formidably large head and stood._ Fine. Let's go._ Janfask jumped up._ Great! It's right this way._ She

walked off, her right leg walking fine, in the exact opposite direction that the main body was. Saphira growled. As one they all went there

separate ways. Faolin walked with Arya to the tent they shared. Gridor went off to some cliff. Murtagh and Faola went to present themselves to

Nasuada. Eragon and Saphira went back to Eragon's tent. Once there Eragon fell onto his bed and Saphira slithered her head inside._ I can't_

_believe that what Janfask did! Did you see how familiar she was, as if she and Thorn had known each other for hundreds of years. And for some reason_

_she seems to think that Thorn approved of that move she made. _Eragon agreed but said nothing. After about thirty minutes Saphira became to

worry_. Eragon I think I'm going to go check on Thorn. Who knows what she's doing out there._ She flew off and Eragon rubbed his temples. A

headache throbbed at his mind. It was getting dark. Just as he was about to slip into his waking dreams a knock came from outside his tent.

He jumped at the unexpected noise. He got up and answered it and nearly fainted when he saw what was outside. Elva stood there in a silver

dress, with her hair billowing out behind her. She twirled and smiled at him, an expression that nearly made him lose control of his thoughts. "Do  
you like it? A pretty elf named Faola gave it to me." Eragon forced his mind to think up the words, "It's very nice, and you look very good." She

smiled at him. "Thank you. I nearly didn't make it to this tent; there were so many offers of dinner on the way here." She twirled again and

Eragon had to force his hand to stay at his side as her gorgeous body spun. It was like she was begging him to touch her. His male instincts

pushed at him but he shoved them down. Still he couldn't help but stare at her. His gaze landed on her long smooth arms. She stopped and he

didn't even notice. She looked at him for a minute and then said, "What are you staring at?" He dragged his gaze off her and onto her sapphire

eyes. Before he had time to think about it he said, "Well as I said you look very good. I'm just looking at you in greater detail." Elva's eyes

widened and a beautiful smile spread on her face. She leaned against the door and said, "Oh. Why are you doing that?" In her voice there was

a slight teasing aspect. Eragon hardly had time to think before he said, "Because I'm a man and you are an incredibly gorgeous woman. Why

would I not do that?" She laughed and walked forward. She placed a hand one his chest and leaned up and kissed him. Without really thinking

about the long term affects of it he kissed her back. There embrace was so passionate that Eragon was soon reaching up and around her to

touch her back and to feel every part on her back. Soon he was lying on the bed and lifting her dress up and running his hands over her legs. He  
slipped his hands underneath the straps that held up her dress and pulled them aside and pulled it down, reviling her shinning breasts in the

dying light. Eragon savored them like a well cooked meal. Elva leaned back and moaned as he ran his hands over her. When his hands went

to her waist she grabbed his hand and said, "No. Not that far tonight. Saphira is returning and soon she will be able to feel what we are doing.

Tomorrow she will go with Thorn for a flight most likely and then we may continue."

_

* * *

_

****

**_Quick ending, huh? Well tell me what you think._**


	12. Elva

Elva

Elva slipped her dress back on, aware of Eragon's gaze heavy upon her. She was about to slip the right strap of her dress over her shinning

breast when she saw Eragon looking at it. She smiled and said, "One last touch?" Eragon brightened and he reached out and felt her again. She  
fought back a moan of pleasure as he ran his hand down her stomach. Se grabbed his hand, which was trailing down her side, from the outside

of her dress, and laughed. "Not until tomorrow." Eragon half-smiled half-frowned and said, "What makes you so sure Saphira will be gone?" Elva  
thought back to when she had been standing in front of Saphira. She could still fell the tread of emotions coming off her, and through those she

got a pretty good idea of what she was thinking. "I can read emotions, remember?" Eragon shook his head and sighed, slowly drawing his hand

out of her dress. Elva walked to the tent entrance with Eragon following. "In about a minute Saphira will be in range off your thoughts. Guard

the memory of what we did, and what we will do." She put a hand on his chest and breathed in his ear, "I swear on my honor that I'll be back

tomorrow. Keep you're mind open to mine so that I'll know when Saphira leaves." Eragon nodded and Elva, after a moment's hesitation, leaned

up and kissed him. Before her feminine urging could take over once more she slipped off. Walking back to her tent she stopped at Nasuada's red  
pavilion. Knocking on the beam outside she said. "Nasuada it's Elva. I want to talk to you." From in side there came a short jumble of words in an  
undertone. "Where should I hide?" Rustling of cloths came and then, "I don't know. Hide under my desk." Nasuada opened the tent flap and

said, "Elva what can I do for you?"

Elva took a deep sigh. She could feel Blodhgarm inside but decided not to act on it. "Nasuada I need to talk to you, as I said before. Nasuada

looked around and then waved a hand for her to come in. Elva sat in a chair in front of her desk and Nasuada sat in her high backed chair. Elva

could feel Blodhgarm's male sexual urges kick in as Nasuada's legs were pushed as close as possible to him. Elva tried not to let her eyebrows

go up in surprise as she realized that Nasuada was only wearing a robe, such as she would were after bathing. As such she was entirely naked

as far as Blodhgarm was concerned. She felt the elf slid his hand closer and closer to Nasuada's feminine parts. As his hand/paw reached it's

destination Nasuada let out a small gasp. She looked at Blodhgarm and then looked seriously at Elva. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

She then took her first close glance at Elva. "My, you've grown quiet a bit. You look very lovely." Elva nodded her head in exasperation. It was

not the first time she had been told that. "Yes, yes, yes I know." Nasuada looked at her in a small bit of surprise and then said, "Well get on with  
it, what do you need?" Elva became to feel slightly embarrassed. "Well, you see that Faola elf gave me this dress. I wanted to show it to Eragon  
and I want over there and he said I was incredibly gorgeous in it." Nasuada smiled and said, "Well that can't be a real problem, can it? I'm sure

you get that a lot." Elva now felt red with embarrassment. "So without really thinking I went in and….kissed him."

Nasuada sat up with surprise. Then she lowered herself back into the chair and said, "Continue. I doubt that's all there is to it." Elva nodded and  
went on, her face feeling hot. "Well he continued to kiss me and before I knew what was happening he had taken off my dress and was feeling

me, and his hand was going down to my waist, but I stopped him." Nasuada looked confused and asked, "Well then what's the problem?" Elva

looked at her like she was confessing something to her caretaker. "I…I…I swore on my honor that I would go there tomorrow so that we

could….continue." Nasuada nodded and looked thoughtful. "What do you plan to do about this?" Elva felt her throat tighten as she remembered

the pleasure that had radiated her as Eragon felt her. "I want to go there tomorrow and let him do what he did again, and more." Nasuada

nodded as if she had expected that. "Well then you have to. If you swore your word to Eragon then you have to fulfill it." Elva smiled and said,

"So you think that it will be okay?"

"Of course. I'll send Arya on a scouting trip so she won't find out. Now go and sleep." Elva got up and walked out and ran to the other side of

the tent. Looking through the tent she saw Nasuada lying back on her desk, which the things that had been on it had been thrown off, and a

blue furred thing leaning over onto her and kissing her. Elva ran back to her tent and lied down in her bed. She was panting from running all the

way and she took a deep breath. She smiled inwardly, thinking of what would happen the next day. She would go to Eragon's tent and he

would love her for hours. She shook her head and thought, "_How much have I changed? A month or so ago I was scary. Now Eragon wants to make  
love to me. And I want him to fell me more." _She thought about the many boys that had a cruse on her. None of them made her fell like Eragon

did. _We ight not be together forever but maybe for a while. Yes. That would be nice. _She fell asleep thinking of what Eragon would make her fell like

the next day.

The next morning Elva was jerked awake by a ray of the newly rising sun hitting her face. She jumped off the bed and walked over to her

wardrobe. She went through several things and for the life in her she could not decide what she would wear. _Nasuada will know. _She took off at

a dead trot to Nasuada's tent. When she got there she slipped inside and said, "Nasuada I need your….."She stopped as she saw Nasuada

lying face up on her desk, with Blodhgarm lying on top of her. Nasuada was bare naked, as was the elf. She went over and tapped Nasuada's

shoulder. She was asleep. Nasuada jerked and said, "No Blodhgarm. You can just do it, you don't have to ask." Elva shook her head and cleared  
her throat, reading to imitate the voice of Jörmundur. "Nasuada, Gailbatorix is approaching from his army!" Nasuada sat bolt up right and said,

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm not the one that's going to fight him! Get Eragon and…." She stopped as she saw Elva there. "Where's

Jormundur?" Elva shrugged and in return asked, "Where's your cloths?" Nasuada seemed to then notice that she was naked and said, "What a

moment!" In about three minutes she was properly dressed and said, "Now what do you need?" Elva looked at Nasuada. She felt some

connection to her, as if Elva could bring Nasuada her problems at anytime and she would her best to help. "I can't decide what to wear to go

see Eragon. What do you think?" Nasuada thought for a moment and then shrugged. "For the better portion of the meeting you won't be

wearing anything." Elva blushed in embarrassment. "Well I would suggest you wear the dress Faola gave you." Elva nodded and said, "That's

just what I was thinking. Thank you." She ran off to her tent and dressed herself. A thought radiated to her. _Elva, Saphira's gone. Oh yeah, you were right. She wanted to go with Thorn. Arya's gone, and it's time for you to fulfill that promise of yours. _Elva smiled and said, "_Be right there."_ She

looked around and as a special treat for Eragon conveniently forgot to put a bra or underwear on. She took side roads to his tent. When she got  
there Eragon was sitting on his bed. She walked in and said, "I'm here."

He went over to her and laid a hand on her long arm. "I felt that." He looked her over and shook his head. "How can you be so beautiful?" She

laughed and pushed him over to the bed. "Well I'm beautiful right now. How bout you find out how beautiful I am when I'm naked?" Eragon

smiled and picked her up. Sliding his hand into her dress he discovered the treat that she had left him. Elva gasped as he sent two fingers into

her. He laid her down on the bed and went into the process of taking off her cloths and his. As he was positioning himself over her she put a

hand over her place and looked at him and said, "What about Arya?" Eragon frowned at the change of topic. He focused and said a couple lines

in the Ancient Language. "I just used the word of power. We can do this as much as we want and she will never find out." She smiled and

moved her hand. "Continue." Forty minutes later he stopped panting and looked at her. She had her eyes closed but opened them and said, "Oh  
my gosh. That was incredible. I didn't know such pleasure could exist." Eragon smiled and said, "I know. When do you want to do it again?" She

looked at him and thought. "Three days from now." Eragon nodded and said, "I look forward to it." It took Elva forty minutes to get out of the

tent. Eragon insisted that he needed to fell her more so that he could get through the next three days. When she got to her tent she sighed

and fell onto her bed. She smiled and then started to wish that she had made it two days from then. Then she wished she had made it the next

day. Then she realized that she still wanted Eragon to touch her. She still wanted to have him in her. _Wouldn't be surprised if I'm pregnant. _She

checked with a quick look at her stomach and sighed when she found that she was not. She could not fell life forms in her. _We'll have to be careful. Oh I wish I had maid it tomorrow. Better I wish I had made it tonight. _To her astonishment her caretaker Greta walked in and sat beside

her. "Hello Elva. What happened?" Elva frowned and said, "Nothing why are you asking all these questions? Where you by Eragon's tent

recently?" Greta smiled and said, "Yes I was. Did you like it?" Elva sighed and decided that she could take to her. "I loved it. It was amazing. I

want him to do it again and again." Greta smiled and it looked like a cracking tombstone. "I'm sure that he will. Are you expecting now?" Elva

shook her head in the negative. "Do you want to?" Elva thought and said, "Not really. I just want him to love me again and again." Greta smiled

wider and said, "You are much more beautiful then before. No man could easily say no to you." Elva nodded and said, "I need to go to sleep."

Greta left and Elva went to sleep, Eragon walking in and out of her dreams.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	13. Friendship and Rivalry

**AN: This chapter is on what Saphira was doing the whole time Elva and Eragon were mating. Short chapter in comparison to the others. **

Friendship and Rivalry

Janfask green form slipped out of the cave with a twitch of her tongue, the equivalent of a human winking. Saphira took a deep sigh as Thorn

and herself were left alone from the green dragon, who was barely a fourth of her own age. A ray of sunlight went into the cave from the dying

sunlight and hit her neck scales, causing a multitude of lights to sparkle across the cave. She laid her head down beside Thorn's. _I missed you. _

Thorn hummed and licked her on the cheek. _I missed you too. I'm sorry about Janfask. She just won't leave me alone. _Saphira thought that, if he

wanted to, Thorn would be completely capable of making Janfask stop. _It's alright. It isn't your fault that she's love crazy. _Thorn continued to lick

her cheek. _You have a bit of dirt there. _Saphira looked down at her cheek and saw that there was a small patch of dirt left from where Janfask had  
kicked dirt in her face. _Janfask has been admittedly rude to me. But I've gone through enough hardships to know that here will always be someone out  
there that will distrust and dislike me. In return for her actions I'm making her do triple work every day. _Thorn made a sound like rocks grating

against rocks, laughter, and said. _I wonder how that will turn out. Do you want me to talk to her? _Saphira snaked her head under his chin and

rested it there, breathing in his scent. _No. Do not worry yourself. I will handle Janfask. _Thorn looked at the rapidly lowering sun and said, _"We'd_

better get back before it's so dark they'll mistake you or me for Shruikan. As they flew back she thought about the unhappy fate of Shruikan. _I feel_

bad for him. His rider was killed and he was been forced to serve Gailbatorix for the past some hundred years. Thorn said nothing but sped up the

pace of his flying. _I'm sorry. You must have bad memories of that black dragon, from when he was teaching you. _Thorn made a snort that made it

sound like he was close to tears.

_It really wasn't what I would call teaching. Glaedr taught me. Even you taught me more then he did. All he did was torture me until I taught myself. I_

remember once he would breathe fire on me for an hour daily until I could lift a boulder thirty feet in the air. I was a mere hatchling, no more then a few  
weeks old and yet he trained me like I was already an ancient dragon, deprived of education. He was cruel in everything he did. Saphira's heart felt

heavy when she heard her friend, and would-be-mate, talk about his early life. He had endured so much pain and suffering yet that did not stop

him. When they reached there landing place they saw Janfask sitting in a dark corner of the camp some hundred feet away. Saphira pushed her

head under Thorn's chin and looked at him with the same love she looked at Eragon with. _Good night Thorn. I'll talk to you tomorrow? _Thorn

pushed back down on her head, which meant that he was returning the gesture, and hummed. _That would be nice. Good night Saphira_

Brightscales. He left to Murtagh's tent, which was on the other side of camp. He could have landed there but that would mean he would have to

leave without saying goodbye to her. Saphira sat down and then lay down. Janfask watched her for a moment then came over to her. _Hello_

Saphira. Her voice, to Saphira, was like a bee busing in her ear.

_What do you want Janfask? _Without asking for permission she sat down beside her. _Oh nothing significant really. I just thought I'd come and talk to_

you. You seemed bored. Saphira snorted to herself. Why didn't she just come out and say it? _I'm not bored, I'm tired. And you're loud voice is not_

helping. Janfask nodded and made a toothy grin. _Of course Saphira. I just wanted you to know something. _Saphira took a deep inward sigh. Here it  
comes. _I wanted you to know that it's plainly obvious that Thorn wants me. For one thing I'm much more bright and cheerful, and I'm a lot prettier._

Your blue scales are okay but my green ones are stunning. Yours are kind of dull, whereas mine catch the light. I just thought I'd say, no hard feelings,

right? Saphira sat up and growled. She was not about to let this green dragon take Thorn away from her, not even let her think that she could. __

What makes you say that? Janfask looked at her as if she had said something stupid. _Isn't it obvious? I'm the one he always looks at. I can even_

show you a memory of when he showed e his true affections for me. Saphira's growl tightened and hardened. If she did have a memory like that it

was most likely forged. _Very well then. Let me see this memory. _She said that last word with a slight hint of mockery. Janfask snarled slightly and

closed her eyes. A scene played out in Saphira's mind from Janfask. _Janfask lying on her side making what humans would call a moan. Thorn's_

strong shape came into view. He was licking her leg, and moving up. Thorn rapped his scaly tail around her and flipped her up so that she was standing.  
He jumped onto her back and his haunches started wag a little and then…

_Enough! _Saphira snarled. She shook her head trying to get rid of the vision. She glared at Janfask. _How do I know that that really happened? _

Janfask glanced at her as if she was so inconsequently that she didn't need to reply. Still she looked at her and said. _I can't really prove that. Go_

into Thorn's mind and you'll find the same thing, I guarantee it. Saphira fought back the urge to snap at the green dragon with her teeth. _Fine! I'll_

go and talk to him. Saphira jumped into the air and became airborne. As she flew she repeated the same thing to herself over and over. _He would _

_never do that. He would never do that. He would never do that. He would never do that. _Soon she landed outside Murtagh's tent. Thorn was lying

outside, asleep. She slipped over to him and tapped the tip of one of her claws on his snout. His eyes slowly fluttered open. When he saw her

he hummed. _Hello Saphira. To what do I owe the pleasant surprise of you dropping by?_ Saphira hummed too. _Well Janfask just told me something very  
interesting. She claims that mated with her and showed me this memory. _She played it back to him and he stared at her. _She what do you want to_

know? Saphira looked at him angrily. Wasn't that clear? _Well what I want to know is did you? _Thorn took a deep sigh. _Saphira what would I need to_

do that for? Saphira thought about it and really couldn't think of anything. _I'm not sure. I just thought that maybe what she showed me might have_

happened. Thorn stood up and started to lick her face. Saphira hummed. _Why would I do that with her, when I could do it with you? You are far_

prettier and much more intelligent. Janfask drew that memory from my dreams and replaced you with her. Saphira stopped and looked at him. _You_

dream about that? Thorn stopped licking her and shot a glance in the direction of her eyes. _Yes, I do. _Saphira felt have pleased and half afraid

when his tail started to move down her right leg and to her underbelly. She used her tail to knock away his. _Not yet. I'm not ready to be a mother. _  
Thorn looked disappointed. _Well then when?_

Saphira almost laughed at his pleading expression. _Soon enough. Do you really want to be that father of my eggs? _Saphira's voice was deadly

serious. Thorn had never been so sure of anything else in his life. When he was in his egg, it had happened once. When he first felt Murtagh. __

Yes. I do want to father you're children. Hesitantly he added. _Saphira. I love you. _Saphira hummed and pushed her head under his chin. _I love you_

too. She licked his face and then went back to Eragon's tent and went to sleep, content in the knowledge that Thorn loved her and that they

would have many children together.

* * *

**Really short cahpter. I can't decide who to do the next chapter on. Not trying to get you to review, although that would be awasome, one of  
you want to help?**


	14. Dreams

Dreams

Abruptly Arya was awoken from her pleasant sleep. Faolin lain a hand on her back and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. She liked it

when he kissed her, but there was something missing from when she had kissed Eragon. She opened her eyes and saw Faolin looked at her.

"Good morning, O Beautiful Arya." She giggled at his statement. He showered her with complements daily. She got out of the bed they shared

and put her hair and cloths into order with a spell. Then she walked outside into the cool morning of spring. She loved this season, epically the

end of it, when flowers would bloom into acres of beautiful fields. She had found one in Du WeldenVarden that she absolutely loved. She had

even taken the liberty of protecting it from some random storm, for it was on the far western part of the forest, and to guard it from any that

meant the flowers harm. She had even named it: Du Nuanen Deloin. The Beautiful Grounds. She missed it dearly, but it was on the other side of

Alagaesia so there was no reason to morn for it. She had told Faolin about it and he had shown some slight interest. Some unknown force pulled  
her to the east. Eragon's tent. She laughed to herself, even though tears were forming in her eyes, and said to herself, "Remember what he

did." A thought went into her head, unbidden, and resonated through her body. _Did he do it of his own free will? _Arya thought, desperate, and

said, "No he didn't mean to. But that doesn't erase the fact that he did. He doesn't deserve sympathy." The voice inside of her spoke again,

though she didn't want it to. _Then do you deserve sympathy for what happened to you? _Arya's throat convulsed as she heard the words and she

ran to the back of her tent and cried, as memories went into her. _The elf Krogar, the one who had taught her the arts of magic, the elf who was_

_Faolin's twin brother, and had been in her life till she was in her early twenty's. How the elf; her mentor, the one who was closes to her dead father as_

_she had ever meet; had slipped into her room some nights and… _

Faolin stepped out of the tent and looked around. He heard her crying and started to walk over to the back of the tent. She struggled to stop

crying and it worked. Faolin stepped around the tent and saw her. "What are you doing?" Arya relaxed her face so that it seemed to be more in

the posture of meditation. She waited a moment and then looked at him, as if only just then realizing he was there. "What?" Faolin scowled and

said, "What are you doing?" She stood up, brushed her leggings and said, "Enjoying the peace and calm of the world this morning." Faolin

nodded and looked at her seriously. Then sadness spread on his face. "I know the memories of him some times bother you, but look to the

future, not the past." She gasped slightly and a tear started to force its way out of her eye, as she saw her mentor's image in Faolin's. At that

moment a young, brown haired, green eyed boy who looked to be around 13 or 14 walked into view. He looked up past his long hair and said,

"Mother, there you are." Brom, who was only part elf, had inherited most of her aging abilities and most of Eragon's appearances. She walked

over and kneeled down so she was eye-to-eye with Brom. "Hello my son. Has you're sword been fully made yet?" Brom smiled and faked looked

annoyed. "No, the blacksmith said that the edge is, to use his exact words, 'No't as shap az it ou't to be.'" Arya smiled at her son. She would do

anything for him. "So what did you need?" Brom shook his head and said, "Oh right that. Some young boy told me to tell you to meet him on the

far side of camp, eastern side, because he has something he wants to tell you." Arya looked to the far east side of the camp and with her

powerful vision saw a short shaggy haired boy smiling at her._ Solembum?_

She looked at her mate and said, "I need to look into this." She ran as fast as she could without tripping over some wagon or saddle. When she

reached the boy his form wavered and he took the appearance of his cat form. "What is it?" He looked up at her and yawned and stretched each  
paw._ The White Death told me this for you. 'When one burns one with fire, the ones burned are hurt. They hurt for a long time, but then the pains die,_

and they think themselves safe. But Beware for the carrier of the Flames Of Pain is relentless and he is on the Ever Lasting Horizon of Time and he

_sees you and he seeks to burn you again' Well, that's all. Bye._ With that he jumped up and darted away. Arya stood there and tried to deceiver

what he had said. "The White Death? The Flames of Pain? Ever Lasting Horizon Of Time? What did he mean?"

That night it rained. It rained for hours upon hours. She wondered if Eragon, with his powerful word, could deceiver the riddle for her. Deciding it

was better then not knowing she left her tent and ran through the pouring rain to Eragon's tent. As she stopped there she pounded on his oak

beam. "Eragon! Let me in!" From inside there came a surprised voice, of a female, and then Eragon opened the flap to the tent and let her in. It

was incredibly dark in the tent. Eragon walked in behind her and said, "Now you see what you did. Knocked the candle off of the table." He

snapped his fingers and a light identically to the suns filled the room. Trianna and Angela sat in high backed chairs, which Arya had never seen,

and smiled at her. Eragon walked forward and looked at Arya. "Want a chair." She nodded and Eragon said, "Alright. Could use some dry cloths

too." He straightened and clapped his hands. Arya was suddenly sitting in a chair wearing dry cloths. Eragon waved a hand and he was also

sitting. "So what is it that you need?" Arya was still Trianna. "Solembum told me a riddle and I need your help to figure out what it means." Arya

looked around hoping to see the werecat. He was no where. Angela waved a small hand and said, "Unlike most cats Solembum has a love for

water, and rain storms. Wouldn't be surprised if he goes to live underwater." Eragon looked at her and grinned. "Neither would I. So Arya what

is this riddle?" Arya thought for a moment. "'When one burns one with fire, the ones burned are hurt. They hurt for a long time, but then the

pains die, and they think themselves safe. But beware for the carrier of the Flames of Pain is relentless and he is on the Ever Lasting Horizon of

Time and he sees you and he seeks to burn you again.' He said that the White Death told him that." Eragon frowned and leaned back in his

chair. Angela piped up.

"The White Death could revere to some illness and someone with that illness told him that. But I've never heard of an infection called the White

Death. I've heard of the Black Death." Eragon nodded and said, "I have some instinct to think that this White Death is a living breathing thing,

yet he didn't refer to it as that. And why say the White death. Why not just say Death. It's still the same thing." Trianna said, "Or maybe the

White part describes the death. Like its white in that it isn't Death. Maybe it's nothing." Eragon looked at her and shook his head. "No.

Solembum told me a riddle and it's so far true. He saw into my future and told me a riddle based on it. Without knowing your future, Arya, we

cannot accurately predict events." All three of them looked at Angelia. She looked at each of them in turn and then said, "Why is everyone

looking at me?" Trianna sighed and said, "Because we need a fortune told and you just happen to be a fortuneteller." Angela sat up straighter

and said with a hint of anger, "Yes but I only do actually readings for special people. Such as Eragon, and Gindric, the blind one." Arya had been

listening to them and said, "No more of this." She got up and ran back to her tent. As she was lying to go to sleep she corrected herself._ Actually_

_it would be better not knowing then have their help.

* * *

_

_Dark pillars of fire emanated from her waking dreams. A horrifying scream followed it and Arya recognized the scream as belonging to her, as a fifteen_

_year old girl._

_A deep voice that she so much feared came through her mind. "I won't hurt you Arya. I love you, much more then my brother. Can't you _

_see that? I've tried to show you so many times. I love you Arya. Say you love me or else!" The phrase was eerily familiar. In the darkness of the flames  
she saw herself lying face upright and arching her back in pain. "No, stop! Alright! I love you!! I love you!!! Please stop!" A deep satisfied chuckle came_

_from the horrible voice. "I know you love me Arya. And you always will. Let me show you why!" Arya's vision went black and she heard herself scream. _

_

* * *

_

She awoke suddenly. It was morning. Outside a furious battle outside was taking place. The sound of fire and lightning and shifting rock and

above it all the sound of swords clanking. She got up and ran out side to see Gridor, Eragon and Saphira fighting against Faolin, Janfask, and

Murtagh. Thorn was nowhere in sight. Fireballs shot out of Gridor's mouth, while a bolts of lightning shot from both his palms. Arya shivered at

the sight of him. Just seeing a Mecch in battle seemed to resonate power. Murtagh was fighting Gridor, while Eragon was fighting with Faolin and  
Saphira was fighting Janfask. Those two battles were especially spirited. Eragon and Faolin fought with what seemed the intent to kill. Saphira

looked ready to slaughter the faster green dragon. When the match was over Gridor lifted his head after panting for several seconds and an

ocean of writhing flames shot from his mouth. From her knowledge of Dragons not even three fully grown dragons combined could summon such

an impressive inferno.

He snapped his jaws closed and looked at them all as if he had really not done anything at all. "What?" They all walked to away from him,

shaking their heads in amazement. A dragon that had a full wingspan of less then teen feet could breathe that much fire and not think much of

it. Arya walked up to Faolin and said, "Are you hurt?" Faolin smiled and said, "No I'm fine." He cast a glance at Eragon. "Eragon could not touch

me." Arya walked to the center of the camp and continued her duties. But hard as she tried she could not forget that awful voice from her

childhood. "I love you Arya. And you love me. This will never change. And to make sure I go with you were ever you are, as I know you want, I'll

do this!" Images and memories filled her mind and she pushed them away with all her might. It was a battle she lost._

* * *

_

****

**_Hahaha. Mystery dude. sort of fast I know but I was really bored._**


	15. Leaving

Leaving

Eragon watched his small group disperse and was especially looking at Arya. "The White Death, The Ever Lasting Horizon of Time, and the

Carrier of the Flames of Pain. What did Solembum mean? _I need to speak with Solembum. _He went looking for the large cat and an hour later he

ended back were he was to start with. "Oh forget it. This is hopeless." He lowered his head and spook powerfully. Solembum's scent filled his

nose and he followed it to its location. He saw the cat lying on a slab of hard rock, sunning himself. He came over to him and patted him on the

head. His eyes lazily drifted open and he yawned. _Now I was having a good nap. Why did you go and wake me? _Eragon sat down beside him and

pulled his hood over his head to avoid getting sunburn. "Its about that riddle you told Arya." The werecat sat up and looked at him in interest.

_Oh that was no riddle. I just put in a few words after Bl…"_ He looked at him and then said_, "I mixed with a few words after the White Death told me."_

Eragon perked up at his sudden slip._ Bl. Who do I know with a Bl starting there name._ He thought for a moment and then sat up with anger._ "Did_

_Blodhgarm tell you that riddle?"_ Solembum stood up and stretched a hind paw._ I don't know, you'll find out._ He jumped down from the rock, and

before Eragon could stop him, darted away into the mass that was the Varden. "Blodhgarm!" He walked to Nasuada's tent and walked in

without asking for permission. Inside Nasuada sat in her high backed chair, leaning over her desk and looking at various papers. She looked up

at him and said, "Yes Eragon?" Eragon walked to her desk and sat in a chair. "Do you know where Blodhgarm is?" Her hand twitched suddenly

and she immediately said, "Why would you think I would know where he is?" Her sudden response was so fast he almost didn't understand it. "Well

the last few times I saw you with him you were naked. I need to talk with him about Arya." She relaxed and said, "Okay. No I don't know where

he is." Eragon stood up and left. Nasuada would probably not tell even if she did know. He walked to the far side of the camp and back again.

He still couldn't find the blue-furred until he saw him sitting outside, duh, his tent. He walked up and demanded, "Did you tell that fortune to

Solembum?" Blodhgarm looked at him as if he had just spoken in a foreign language. "A fortune? I'm not Angelia!" After several minutes of

questioning it was clear that Solembum had not been talking about Blodhgarm. Eragon started walking to Arya's tent. He needed more

information if he was going to figure it out, and it would gnaw at his mind until he found out what it meant. He opened the flap to Arya's tent and  
saw her leaning over a pile of her cloths."Arya what are you doing?" She looked up and quietly said, "Leaving." Bewilderment and sadness hit

him at her words. "To where?" Arya turned her back on him and sniffed. "To Ellesmera. This nightmare is haunting me and it wants me to go to

Ellesmera. So I'm going there. Then maybe it will stop." Eragon came in and laid a hand on her shoulder. He lightly pushed on it and she sat on

her bed. "Now, what nightmare."

"The nightmare I've had ever since I found Faolin alive. Kroger and he look so much alike. They're twin brothers after all." Eragon sat beside her

and thought. Faolin had a brother? And why had she started to have nightmares when she saw Faolin alive? "Who was Kroger?" A tear ran

down Arya's face. "A vicious elf that taught me magic." Eragon shook his head in confusion. "Why does that make him bad?" Arya started to sob

and she covered her eyes with her hands. Through sobs she said, "No. Don't, please." The words were long and drawn out because of her sobs.  
It took her a few minutes to fully calm down and then she said, "I'm sorry, Eragon, I don't thing I can tell you." Eragon nodded. It would be

pointless to try and make her tell him. "When are you leaving?" Arya sniffed and wiped her eyes with a towel. "As soon as possible." Eragon

thought for a moment and then stood up and said, "Then I'm coming with you." Arya seemed surprised. "What about the Varden?" Eragon

looked at her and then before his courage could desert him he reached out and rapped an am around her waist and pulled her close to him, and

kissed her. She did not pull away. When he stopped he said, "You are much more important to me then the Varden. I would die if you got hurt."

She stared at him and then smiled. "You are good at convincing. Very well. How close is Faolin to your skill level?" Eragon thought back to their

previous magic and sword had just barely been able to beat him. "Close to my own capability." Arya nodded and then hesitantly

leaned out and kissed him again. When she was done Eragon looked at her with a grin. "Does this mean that you trust me again?" Arya laughed  
and said, "No, put you're getting closer." As he went back to his tent he saw Faolin in-between two tents. He walked over, and fighting a smile

of triumph, said, "Faolin. Arya has decided to return to Ellesmera. Also she decided that I should go with her, and that you should stay with the

Varden."

Faolin reacted surprisingly calm. He sat there and said, "Very well then. Good bye." Eragon was about to go when he saw the look of pure

hatred in Faolin's eyes. "Why do you look at me like that?" Faolin stood up and said, "Because you are you reason Arya is so unhappy!" Eragon

clenched his fists as Faolin continued. "Yesterday I saw her outside our tent and she was crying because of what you did to her!" Eragon raised

a hand and Faolin's mouth snapped shut as magic tightened the muscles around his jaw. "Arya is waiting for me. If I were you I would start

breathing through you're nose because I'm not letting this magic go until I'm at least a mile away. That could take awhile." He walked off and

heard Faolin muttering loudly. He went to his tent and started to pack. He walked with joy that Arya was beginning to forgive him. It had been a

few months since she had told him that their relationship would become more normal. Now she was coming back to him. When he had all of his

things packed he ran the few miles to the cliff where Saphira was. She sat in it with her tail resting on Thorn's. He sat down a low rock and

quickly he explained what was going on. She lowered her snout and touched him with the tip of it. _Go and don't get separated from Arya. You'll get_

_attacked if you do._ Her eyes seemed to sparkle more then usual._ Is there something you're not telling me?_ She looked at Thorn and a concealed

thought passed between them. Thorn pointed his eyes to the roof of the cave and thought. Then he looked at Saphira and she turned her gaze

to Eragon. Excitement emanated her , _I'm going to be a mother_. Eragon fell over on his rock as he heard her. Both with his

voice and mind he said, "What?" He looked at Thorn who nodded. He looked back at Saphira, his shook no less then before. Then he stood up

and hugged her neck._ That is good. I love you Saphira, and I'll miss you._ She licked him lightly on the sleeve._ I love you too, little one._ He grinned

and ran back to the Varden, feeling a little lightheaded. Arya was there with the same horses they had road on the last time this had happened.

He got his pack and climbed onto the horse. It had been awhile since he rode anything but Saphira. As they left the camp Faolin approached. He

was working his lower jaw. "Hilarious Eragon." He turned his attention to Arya. He put a hand on her leg and said, "Don't let the memories of my  
brother bother you. He is long gone." A choked sob came from Arya but she did not cry. It looked like she might with even the slightest mention

of his name. As they were on the outskirts of the Varden Eragon saw a dark patch under a bush. Solembum sat on his haunches. He starred at

Eragon with a twisted white smile. The prophecy rang in Eragon's head from the werecat._ When one burns one with fire, the ones burned are hurt._

_They hurt for a long time, but then the pains die, and they think themselves safe. But Beware for the carrier of the Flames Of Pain is relentless and he_

_is on the Ever Lasting Horizon of Time and he sees you and he seeks to burn you again. The Carrier of the Fire goes but soon, oh so soon, he will return  
and you will burn once more._

_

* * *

_

**So who do you think told Solembum that riddle/fourtune? **


	16. Memories

**AN: The following is a dream/flashback of Arya's apprentice life. When it quits being italic it means that it's the actual world again.**

Memories

_Darkness. Lightning outside. It was so loud. It didn't care what happened to anything. Arya sat in a wooden chair that Krogar had had her make earlier _

_in the day. She was proud of herself for making it at such an age. Krogar said it was an art for an elf to learn a year after her own age.  
_

_He praised her a lot for the accomplishment. She liked his praise but it got annoying sometimes how he praised her for the slightest victory over the _

_world of magic. She looked outside and thought, "We don't get this much stormy weather usually. We don't get any weather usually, aside from calm _

_wind." She looked out the window at the huge tree that served as the queen's throne room. "Some day I will sit there, and all will listen to me, not my _

_mother." She sometimes spent her spare time sitting on a branch, thinking of all the things she would do different from her mother. Krogar had told _

_her that she would make an amazing queen. He had muttered something to himself but she hadn't caught more then, "And I'd love to...." She didn't _

_hear any more then that. Due to the sudden storm Krogar had called off their normal magic uses outside in favor of inside learning. He sat behind the _

_wooden desk and watched her draw glyphs in the Ancient Language. She looked up several times and saw him looking at her uncomfortably. When she _

_was done she handed him the paper. He looked at it for such a sort amount of time it was impossible that he had even read it. _

_He put it down and said, "Excellent work Arya. You wrote that better then even the author did." She smiled and said, "Not as well as the author, but I _

_thank you for the praise." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. When she opened her eyes she was curious to see that he was staring _

_at her like a starving wolf stares at guarded meat. She slowly put her arms down and said, "Are we done for today? It's well into the night." He looked _

_up from her arms, which were shinning in the candle light, and said, "Yes we're done for today. But there is one last thing we need to do. It's _

_something very important, something that every teacher and student must do." She smiled triumphantly. "Try me. I know all the true names of every _

_tree in the forest." He shook his head and said, "No it isn't a quiz. It's more like an ancient ritual, born at the dawn of time and passed down from _

_generation to generation. Every queen and princess has to do before starting their leadership." She stared at him with interest. If it was something to _

_speed up her queen ship she was ready for it. "What do I have to do?" He smiled at her obedience and said, "Most of it is my work. You'll understand _

_that part when you become a master to some elf. All you have to do is go and lie on the bed, take off your cloths and go limp." _

_She looked at him with confusion. What kind of ancient ritual was that? And why did she have to take her cloths off? She stood up and said, _

_"What....what are you going to do?" He stood to and said, "Nothing that will hurt. You want to be queen right? Well this is a needed check point." She _

_nodded slowly and walked to the bed. Slowly and hesitantly she took off her dress. She hated dresses. They were to long. Krogar watched with all _

_together to much interest. She stood before him with nothing more then underwear and a bra on as he stared at her hungrily. He looked at her eyes _

_and said, "Why did you stop?" She looked back in confusion. She was supposed to take all her cloths off? Why did she have to be naked? She took a _

_deep breath and reminded herself, "He is the master. He knows better." She hocked two fingers on her underwear and pushed them down. When they _

_were around her ankles she stepped out of them and reached around herself and undid her bra. Krogar's eyes glittered and he said, "Good, good. Now _

_lie down on the bed, on your back, and spread your legs to either side of you." She did as she was told. He came over and undid his pants. Before she _

_could say anything he grabbed her hips and....._

* * *

Arya sat up and screamed. The nightmare/memory was too real. It felt Krogar was right there doing it again. She shivered and hid her face and

cried. Eragon jumped up and ran over to her. "Arya what is it?" He laid a hand on her shoulder but she jumped away and cried harder. After

thirty minutes she regained her composer. Through gasping breaths she said, "I'm sorry Eragon. I had a nightmare." Eragon looked at her with

worry. She could almost feel the wonder coming off him. He must be wondering what I could have possibly dreamed of to make me cry like that.

As the memories hit her again she sobbed again. How could he possibly have the heart to do that? Eragon got her some bread. "What in the

name of the Ancient Language were you having a nightmare of?" She shivered and pulled away when he put his hand on her shoulder. "I...I was

dreaming of... Gilead. Yes I was having a nightmare of what I went through at Gilead." Eragon looked at her doubtfully. In her mind she said. I

only wish that was what I was dreaming about. He stood up and said, "Alright. It's about sunrise. Do you want to start of now or wait a while?"

Riding sounded perfect to blast those awful memories away. It took them about ten minutes to get things picked up and start riding again. Arya

was thankful that it was so cold she had an excuse to shiver. Memories from her childhood tortured her. As they rode she had constant

memories of them.

He was holding a knife to her neck. "Hold still Arya! If you just hold still then I guarantee you'll like it. That's it, be a good apprentice and hold still

for your master. Now this is going to be done before you know it." How it had felt like when he first successfully got inside of her, how she

someone how felt dirtier. How she had screamed at him to stop. Her desperate attempts at magic were useless. She was no where near as

powerful Krogar. He was the most powerful elf alive, save for Izlanzadi. She had begged him to stop. "No. No. No. No. No! Stop. Stop it!" Then

he would bind her mouth with magic and she would only cry. The worst part was he had done it over and over. Once she denied his will and told

her mother about what he was doing. She said it was ridiculous and she was just trying to get her master into trouble for making her work. She

had paid the price for telling on Krogar. He had been upset and he had done it to her so many times in one night. Arya jerked and imagined

herself in the peaceful gardens of Tialdari Hall. In a moment her breathing calmed and she opened her eyes to a beautiful world. She tried as

hard as she could to think about his awful figure slipping into her room that one night, the terror that had engulfed her. She looked at Eragon,

who was riding beside her and quietly said, "Do you really wish to know?" He seemed surprised by her suddenly talking. "Know what?" She

stared at her horses ears. "Do you want to know of the events that truly bother me?" Eragon took a moment to understand what she meant.

"Yes I do want to know."

Arya took a deep breath and then dry swallowed. "When I was around five years old, which was long, long, long before you were born or even

thought of, I was given to an elf to be trained in the arts of magic. He was Faolin's twin brother and as such they shared a striking resemblance.

Before I can explain what happened to me you must understand the significance of it. First of all, an elf is considered an adult well before a

human. I was considered to be a full adult at the age of ten, which is a decade before your woman are if I am not mistaken. Also it is forbidden

for a master and a pupil to have a romantic relationship and a crime of beyond unimaginable depths if they indulge in…" She paused and looked

at him for a moment. Eragon nodded his head, understanding. "If the two do any of this then they are either imprison or put to death. The

reason we have these rules is because once, long ago, before we had a pack with the dragons our infamous king Ertya entered into a romantic

relationship with his pupil. As a result of her affections he was ambitioned into a fight against the dragons that came within four elves of killing

our entire race. Those four, one male and three females, rebuilt our race and established those rules so that it would never happen again. These

rules are very strict. Now when I was apprenticed I was given to Faolin's brother, whose name was Krogar. The reason my mother picked him

was because he was the most powerful elf in the forest, aside from her. Only she could stop him. When I entered my apprenticeship to him I had

already became to feel romantic emotions for Faolin, and vise versa, and spook openly about it. There is very little we restrict our pupils from

saying. For a mentor to be as effective as possible they have to know what is going on in their pupils lives. I told him of my feelings for Faolin,

and he was as stiff as ice. There is no boundary for a master and pupil to indulge in love after the pupil is no long his or her apprentice. I guess

he thought I loved him and wanted to be with him after my apprenticeship. So he taught me for over a year. Then one night…" She shivered and

pulled a blanket over her shoulders. "One night it all changed. I had just finished rewriting one of our most famous poems. He…He said that

before I could go to sleep there was some ancient ritual that we had to do, that it was some check point on my way to the throne."

"He said that in order to attain it I had to do this. So I stood up and asked what I was to do to pass this test. He also stood up and these were

his exact words. 'All you have to do is go and lie on the bed, take off your cloths and go limp.' Like an idiot I obeyed. I took off all my cloths and

he….he….he raped me. He raped me again and again and again. Some times I didn't expect it. Once I was walking done a root to a garden and

he just appeared behind me. He shoved me to the ground and ripped off my cloths and raped me right there. Once I tried to tell my mother of

what he was doing but she didn't believe me. She never believed me. Oh I paid for that move. Finally when I was twenty, and he must have

raped me more then 600 times, I had the yawe tattooed on my shoulder, and left Ellesmera. Fifteen years passed before my mother contacted

me and told me that she had found evidence in his mind of what he had done and banished him. And now, 75 years later I am here." Eragon

took in here words, aware that tears were gently trickling down her face. He pulled his horse over and they stopped for the entire next day and

talked for much longer then they every had.


	17. The Prophecy Stretches

The Prophecy Stretches

The following weeks were wonderful for Eragon. With each passing day Arya seemed to grow more and more close to him and the rifts that had

been gouged in their relationship grew less and less. Soon she started to kiss him on a daily bases. When they were reaching the Hadarac

Desert she said, "We will have to bypass this. If we go straight through it will slow us down. So I think the best thing we can do is to go on the

far edge, just to the point where the ground is fertile again." Eragon agreed dimly as he stared at the back of her head. She turned on him and

smiled. "Why do you stare at me?" He grinned wolfishly. "Because you are the most stunningly beautiful thing I have ever seen." Her smile

widened and she closed her eyes. "Thank you Eragon. You don't know how much that means to me." Eragon looked her straight in the eyes, the

two emerald sparks fascinating him. "I may not know but that does not mean I will not make an effort." She looked at him one last time and then

tapped her heels to her horse's side and the animal trotted off. Eragon did likewise and so they entered the foreboding landscape. Unlike the

last time he was in the desert, with Murtagh, they stayed on the lush side of it. Green trees grew not fifty feet to their left. That night they had

covered and extra mile and a half to what Arya's expectation was. Her climbed down off his stead and clapped his hands. Wood from the trees

ripped off and flew towards him. He aimed one of his hands at the ground and spun it. A three foot hole formed itself. Eragon lined the walls of

the hole with rocks and then put the wood and made a fire with a flick of his thoughts. Soon it was dark and the fire sent thousands of tiny

sparks into the heavens. Eragon sat laid out and looked at the raising stars. They looked so close that he felt like he could simply reach out and

grab them.

Eragon thought about the many things that had happened to him in the past month. _I control magic itself and it's so easy. I am to join an elite _

_group of Riders, the Rizdar, after I die. _He looked at Arya who was leaning on a rock. "Arya." She looked at him with her guarded green eyes. "You

do know I never meant to do what I did. Right?" She looked up at the fading sunlight and sighed. "Why do you assume that I have not already

forgiven you?" Eragon thought about it. He had assumed that when she forgave him that she would say it. "Well you never gave voice to it."

She took a deep inhale of breath. Her eyes sparkled in the dying fire. "I love you Eragon. I loved you so much when we were traveling to Fiom.

And I thought you loved me just as much. Then with a sweep of the wind Trianna stole you like a theft. It felt twice as bad as when Faolin,

supposedly, died." Eragon stood up and went and sat with her on the rock. He put an arm around her and said, "I do and did love you." Arya

rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. A hiss came from behind him. Without thinking Eragon twisted and drew

Brisingr. Standing in front of him was an abnormally large cat. It was golden with blood red eyes. _A werecat?_ It staked forward, right past

Eragon, and started to inspect the trees from which he had gotten the wood from for the fire. It turned around with a hiss of outrage. _Do you _

_have any idea how long it took me to plant those! _Eragon's eyebrows went up in astonishment. He sheathed Brisingr, as did Arya with her sword,

and he walked up to the werecat. _What is you're name. _It sat down and started to lick a paw, a mirror image of Solembum. _Many is the name I _

_have been given. Properly I have only one. Formally I have forty and seven. You may call me Kolembum. _Eragon sat down beside it and Arya sat

beside him, hand on the hilt of her sword. _By chance, do you know a werecat by the name of Solembum? _The werecat nearly chocked on its own fur

and its eyes blazed. He looked at Eragon and he thought he might melt under his glare. A low yowl came from its throat. _Were did you learn that _

_name? _Eragon sat calmly. In one of his lessons with Oromis he had learned that with dealing with a werecat, getting anger with it was to risk

your life. _In Teirm I meet a werecat name Solembum. Why, do you know him? _The cat relaxed and smiled. Instead of a yowl a purr emanated from

it. _Solembum is my twin brother. _Eragon looked at it with a surprise. Solembum had siblings? The cat stood up and stretched. _Well I must be _

_going. _It started walking away. Eragon watched and saw one of the cat's paws jerk suddenly and it stopped with its paw in midair. It slowly

turned its head to Eragon. Their eyes locked. Words formed in Eragon's mind.

_When one burns one with fire, the ones burned are hurt._ _They hurt for a long time, but then the pains die, and they think themselves safe. But Beware _

_for the carrier of the Flames Of Pain is relentless and he_ _is on the Ever Lasting Horizon of Time and he sees you and he seeks to burn you again. The _

_Carrier of the Fire goes but soon, oh so soon, he will return and you will burn once more._ _Soon will be a choice that will lower the bridge of your castle _

_and allow the Carrier of Flames to enter. He will stay and you will burn with his Flames of Pain. _The werecat shook his head and blinked a few times.

Then trotted off as if nothing had happened. Arya went down on her hands and knees and hugged herself. He walked over and pated her on

the back. "He's getting closer." Eragon looked at her. "Who?" She stared dumbly at a patch of grass. "The Carrier. Every time that prophecy is

recited to me it gets longer. It must mean that he's getting closer." Eragon nodded. That did make sense. "But how is the Carrier?" Arya

shrugged. "It could be Gailbatorix. Anyone that seeks to cause me pain is possible." Eragon thought for a moment then sighed. "Well let's go to

sleep." And so they did.

* * *

Eragon became rather frustrated with the constant travel. After the second day from Kolembum's visit, if it deserved such a term, he propelled

them with magic. They covered twice the distance they normally would and on the fifth day they arrived in the great forest. There Eragon lifted

his magic and they traveled normally. Arya was enthralled to be back in the forest. She wanted to run away and sing and dance every time

Eragon turned his back to her. One night they climbed a large tree. It overlooked all of the others and there they beheld the moon and the fully

arrayed stars. It was midnight so the galaxy shown down on them with a million billion shimmering lights. Arya looked at it with awe and wonder

for over a half hour. Then she looked at Eragon and he almost melted as he saw her love and affection that he had not seen since before he

arrived in Farthen Dur. "Eragon. I forgive you. I love you and I forgive you for all that you have done." Eragon sighed in relief. Without noticing it,

not having Arya's love was like depriving himself of water. Now that she was back with him it was like drinking out of a deep, cool, clear pool of

water. He kissed her gently on the lips three times and then whispered, "Come, let us return to camp. Tomorrow we should arrive in Ellesmera."

They descended the tree and did as he had suggested.

* * *

The next day as he had predicted they were in sight of Ellesmera by late afternoon. As they rode on a single horse Arya said, "I think we should

conceal our newly reformed love from the elves, and especially Izlanzadi. She and the others are sure to be in a rage over Murtagh and Faola,

and telling them of us would be like fanning a flame." Eragon nodded. When they entered Du WeldenVarden he had used his power to call the

elven horse that had bore him to Ellesmera form the dwarfs realm, so many months ago. Having Arya back in his life was like reuniting with

Saphira after they had been apart for so long. "So then to everyone I shall be your escort, sent there to see that you got there and returned

safely?" Arya nodded her head as the horse jumped over a rotted log. "That's correct. No matter what you do, do not speak of us to the queen.

She would likely be so mad she would kill you." Eragon swallowed and imagined the rage of the queen. In an hour they reached the city. Elvs

walked about their business and when they saw Arya, bowed to her. She sat up in the saddle and said, "Where is the Queen?" The all murmed

the same thing. "She is in her throne, Arya Svit-kona." Eragon touched his heels to the horcas side and the animal took them to the tree that

served as her throne room. They dimounted and walked in. Izlanzadi sat alone at her long table. Arya cleared her throat and the queen looked

up. Arya knelt before the queen. Eragon noticed that aside from her green dress, there was a white outline on her shoulder, as if there was a

bandage under it.

When she saw her a mixture of emotions filled her eyes. Pry most among them was sympathy. She stood and walked to her daughter.

She hugged her and said, "Oh daughter. You have been wronged your whole life, and yet here you bow to me. I ignored you and shunned

you, yet all you while show is obedience. When you were a child I ignored you completely, for I was too proud of my new position." Arya

looked at her in confusion. "What.....What do you mean?" Izlanzadi shook her head. "Not today. You are tired and I will not detain you for

long. Go and sleep. Tomorrow come to me and all will be explained." She looked at Eragon and he saw concealed distain in her eyes. "This

Rider may sleep with you if he wishes." They left to Arya's chambers. Once there Arya walked into her bedroom, while Eragon stood

looking out the window. Something hit him in the back of his head and he turned around, and looked at it. A jolt went through him as he

realized that the item was Arya's bra. He looked up to see her fully naked while lying on the bed in such a way that it superimposed her

breasts. She looked at him in an incredibly seductive way and said smoothly, "My mother said that you could sleep with me. I like the

idea. Why don't you come over here and-"She put her first finger in her mouth, "-commemorate our newly reformed love." Eragon would

not even dream of not obeying her.

* * *

**Yay Eragon and Arya are back together. **


	18. Horror

Horror

Arya awoke with more comfort then she had had since she had left the forest 75 years ago. Eragon had his arms around her slim figure and she

lightly tapped him. She needed to go and speak with the queen. Eragon let her out and she clothed herself with a pair of leggings and an

ordinary shirt. Doubtless the queen would be dressed like she were going to a wedding but Arya would not allow herself to wear one of those

horrible dresses the Izlanzadi say fit to give her merely for the sake of her convenience. _Some day I will sit on the throne and all will bow to _

_me. _The thought pleased her and she jumped out the window to the ground below. As she walked she could not help but remember what she

had gone through in this place. Memories leapt into her mind but she refused to cry over them. They were memories, nothing more. Still

they weighed her down.

* * *

_Pain. Indescribably pain ripped through her as Krogar shuffled himself into her again. "Hold still Arya or will regret it!" She cried for a moment then said, _

_"If I hold still will you stop this?" A harsh laugh burst out of Krogar. "Are you kidding? You think I would actually let you fall into the hands of Faolin?" _

_Then he relaxed his face and he calmly started to kiss her collar bone, which stood out in her pain. "No Arya. I love you and I won't lose you to that _

_worthless elf. I love you. Can't you see that?" He started to move and she moaned with agony and despair. She would gladly let him do it again if it _

_meant that he would never do _this _again. "Krogar please don't." He didn't even respond. _

* * *

Arya shook her head and walked faster. She needed to get to the queen. _The day she left Ellesmera for the Varden. Krogar talking to her before she _

_left. "You're going to throw away everything that-"He stopped midsentence. "-that you have done here?" She could almost fell his words coming off _

_him. Everything we did. "You mean everything that you did to me?" Before he could reply she pulled back the cloth on her shoulder to bare the yawe. _

_"This symbol means that you will never again do that. If I had my way you would be banished from this forest. If I have to give up my rightful place on _

_the throne to escape you I will do it gleefully." Hurt spread on Krogar's face. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Arya was _

_within the stream of her power. If he made a move then he would find his entrails spread half way across the forest. "Arya this isn't you. Deep down I _

_know that you long to be with me. I can see it in your eyes." Disgusted Arya shrugged his hand off. "The queen does not approve of your actions. She _

_will likely disown you." Arya clenched her fist at his abrupt change of tactic. He was trying everything he could think of to keep her there. She walked to _

_the door and then turned her head and said, "If that's what it takes to escape the nightmare you are, then like I said, I will do it gleefully." _Arya blinked

in the new sun. Why were all these memories flying to her? She didn't want or summon them, so why were they there? Arya was soon at the

queen's tree. She walked in and to her mother's throne room. She walked in and saw that three elves were in the room. Dathedr, the queen's

closest advisor, the queen herself, and hooded figure dressed in, and covered in, black. His/her entire body was covered with black cloth.

Arya walked forward and bowed to the queen. "Arya it is good to see you. We have good and bad news." Arya lifted her head and said, "Start

were you wish." Izlanzadi beckoned with one hand. "Come, sit." Arya stood and walked to the long table. There many, many chairs to sit in, yet

for some reason the hooded one sat right beside her. Izlanzadi noticed this and the hooded figure seemed to mind talk to her. Izlanzadi sighed

and whispered, "Fine." She sat and Arya said, "Now what is this good and bad news?" Izlanzadi nodded and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Here is the bad news. Dathedr has decided that his time of age has come, and that it is time he retires." Dathedr smiled weakly. "I served the

king that came before Evander. I have done enough." He looked at Arya and said, "I had hoped to serve under you, but my age wears on me. I

can no longer move with the freedom I once did." Arya frowned at the news. She had been looking forward to having him under her command

and having him as an advisor. "What is the good news then?" Izlanzadi looked slightly skeptical of how Arya would take what she was going to

say. "We have found a replacement. And he's sitting next to you." Arya turned her head towards the black figure just in time to see him pull back

his hood. Like a dripping nightmare dragged out of her past, Kroger pulled off his cloak. A scream, of pure horror, of incredible pitch and volume

ripped out her lips and she jumped out of the chair and retreated to a far wall were she set up a near unbreakable wall to protect her. Without

even noticing that he had entered the room Eragon was kneeling beside her, hugging her. His arms brought a large sense of comfort to her.

Kroger stood and walked to her. It was like watching the devil walk towards her. When he was close to her he reached out with a hand and

spoke three words.

His hand went through her barrier like it wasn't there. A steely rasp emanated the room. "Brisingr." Eragon stood with a flaming sword pointed

directly at Kroger. "I don't know why she doesn't like you, but she doesn't. I'm her escort and I am to see that she gets back to the Varden with

as little discomfort as possible. I'll kill you before I let you discomfort her in any way, so I warn you only once, do not touch her." Kroger drew his

hand out of her shield and stood. "Very well. But you can not persecute me so soon as I have done nothing to her." Arya's mouth dropped open

in outrage. He had done so much to her he deserved to go through a trillion times what she had gone through in Gilead! He looked at Eragon

one last time and then transferred his eyes onto Arya. She felt like she would melt under his gaze. "Arya will you at least hear me out, without

you're bodyguard here so that I can explain comfortably?" She wanted to tell Eragon to kill him while he had the chance. Izlanzadi leaned back in

her chair and said, "Arya at least let him talk. You would not want to be denied that right would you? Why do you deny it to him?" Arya shot a

furious glare at her mother. _Because he's a bloody rapist and traitor, that's why! _Slowly and with great caution she lowered her guard. Then she

sat up and Eragon offered a hand. She took it and he helped her up. Kroger looked like he had been about to do the same thing then turned

around and walked to the table again.

Eragon walked Arya to the opposite side of the table from Kroger and as far away as possible. When she was sat Eragon snapped his fingers

and the flame on his sword stopped. Izlanzadi said, "No. Come closer. If it will make you comfortable you can sit by me. As for Eragon you can

wait outside the tree. If Kroger does something, which he won't, then I will stop him." Kroger looked slightly unhappy at the queen's broach of

his dignity. Eragon walked out with a suspicious look at Kroger. Arya sat so close to the queen she was almost sitting on her chair, not her own.

She sat with her hands folded on the table. Without warning of any kind Kroger stretched out his arm and placed his hand on Arya's. Arya jerked

at the sudden contact between their flesh and tried to pull away, but was paralyzed by his eyes, which bore into hers. "Arya I'm sorry. It was

wrong on me to force myself onto you. I will not do that again, I promise." Arya looked at her mother and said, "What happened?" Izlanzadi

cleared her throat and pulled back her dress to show her shoulder. A white bandage was on her shoulder, and a part of it was blood soaked. "A

couple of weeks ago I went for a walk far outside the reach of any elves. One of the mysterious animals found me and attacked me for some

reason. I didn't want to kill it, but finally I was forced to for my own safety. Then my blood started to burn as if it had been set of fire and I

realized that the animal had slashed me in the shoulder. The claws were poisoned. Kroger came out of nowhere and despite my banishing of

him, healed my wounds. I was gone fore a few days, sleeping in the cave that was his home, and finally I went back to Ellesmera. As a reward

for his obedience I decided that 55 years in the wilderness was punishment enough, and restored his accesses to Ellesmera. Then Dathedr told

me he wanted to retire, as he had lived and fought for our kind for several hundred years. I decided that since Kroger was the most powerful elf

in the forest, aside from me, to make him Dathedr's successor." She looked at Kroger and swallowed. "Arya, please for the good of our kind,

please accept Kroger's return." She looked at her mother in astonishment and horror.

Accept him? After what he had done? She took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Under one condition. I don't want him any were near me at all

times possible." Izlanzadi shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that Arya. For several reasons. I want to rekindle our relationship with the

Varden. To do that there has to be a representative elf in the Varden. As his first assignment I've decided that he will go with you back to the

Varden." Kroger looked as surprised as Arya was, although Arya was mostly filled with horror and outrage. "Secondly he must go with you

because he did not have time to complete your training. And I have lastly decided that you shall be the mentor to a new elf child in Ellesmera."

She clapped her hands and a young female elf with raven hair stepped into the room. She stepped to the queen's side and Izlanzadi said, "This

is K'eray. She is the daughter of house Ildrnva. She is yours to train. Train her as Kroger trained you." Honor filled Arya. Few had the right to

train an elf, on account of how few children they had. At the same times she thought, "_So I just rape her every other night and it'll be a walk in a _

_garden." _K'eray walked over to Arya and sat beside her. She patted her on the head and said, "I accept this responsibility. Thank you." Izlanzadi

nodded and said, "I think you will find that she is a most effective pupil. Now go, all three of you. Eragon is probably waiting for you." Arya stood

and walked out of the room, painfully aware the Kroger was catching up with her. He laid a hand on the small of her back, so close to her butt

that she flinched and speed up her walking. "Arya. I truly am sorry for what I did." She looked back at him with hate in her eye. "It's going to

take more then that for me to even think about forgiving you." Kroger nodded and said, "I just want you to give me a chance. Think of it like a

gift for your master." Arya stopped abruptly and turned on him. "Let's get one thing crystal clear! You are not nor every shall be my master! Not

after all the things you did to me!" She turned around and continued walking until her true love, Eragon, came into sight.


	19. Departure

**AN: I apologize for not updating before now. I had to go on vacation, and when I say had I mean **_**had**_**. I didn't want to. Anyways here it is. **

Departure

The following morning Arya, along with her love Eragon, went for a walk outside of Ellesmera. As they walked she caught sidelong glances

from Eragon. He was the one that finally broke the silence. "So what are you going to do about Kroger?" Arya took a deep breath and held back

tears. She hated crying but what he had done was a nearly unbearable weight to deal with. "I am going to teach K'eray. With any luck we'll get

attacked on the road and Kroger will die as a result." Eragon rapped an arm around her slender waist and said, "I've never known you to be so

vicious to another." Arya felt comforted by his hand. It made her fell like if anything were to happen to her Eragon would be right beside her,

protecting her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "He is a sole exception. You know what he did. And it is bordering on unforgivable." Eragon

lightly kissed her forehead. "Sort of like what I did?" Arya lifted her emerald eyes to the canopy of trees. "No. Not like what you did. Unlike with

you, Kroger did it of his own free will. No one forced him to. He swore no oath in the Ancient Language to do it. And you did it but once. He did it

nigh on seven hundred times." Eragon stopped and smelled the air. "Kroger." The two immediately let go of each other and walked several feet

away from one another. They had decided prior to that point to keep their relationship hidden from all but the queen and K'eray. The queen

because she would not have anything hidden from her, and K'eray because she would find out eventually. Kroger jumped out of a tree and

spotted the pair of them walking away from him. He ran over to them and Arya's arm went rigid. "Eragon may I have a moment with Arya,

alone?" Eragon looked at him as if he Kroger had insinuated that Arya had been naked seconds before. He closed his eyes and slowly drew

Brisingr. "What is the purpose of this sudden desire to speak with her?" Kroger bridled at his response. "Do I not have the right to speak with

my own apprentice, O Mighty Rider of Dragons?" He said it as an insult but not in a way that Eragon could challenge. Eragon snarled and then

smiled and said, "Alright. If you want to talk to her I would like to speck with Oromis and Glaedr before we depart." All the while he was saying

this he was also putting up massively powerful wards around Arya. To her he whispered in his thoughts, "_You need to get used to having him _

_around." _Arya mentally nodded and said back, "_If he makes a move on me, promise me you'll be there to stop it." _She sensed that Eragon had the

urge to kiss her forehead, one of his favorite ways of comforting her, but with Kroger there he did not dare. _I promise. _Eragon crouched and then

leapt twenty feet into the air and onto a branch. He jumped again in the direction of Oromis's mountain home.

A warm hand landed on Arya's arm, but it stung like dry ice. "Arya, you know I am sorry, right?" Arya turned her head to the being that looked so

much like Faolin, yet was so far from him. Arya's words, when they came, were long and dragged out. "Why should I forgive you? All that I every

was, all I every wanted to be, you destroyed it with your lust!" Kroger withdrew his hand, and said, "Because I'm sorry for all that. 50 years in

the forest, living in a cave, foraging for every scrap of food, having to live in the harsh elements, it changed me. I am no longer the cruel elf that

forced himself onto you when you were a child. I'm sorry. Can't you see that?" Arya jerked as he intertwined his fingers with hers. She tried to

pull away, but her body was frozen by his gaze. Arya took a deep breath. "Why? Why should I forgive you for the nightmare that you made my

life?" He still held her hand but she didn't mind because her arm was already numb. "Because it is what a queen would do." Arya snarled and

then stopped. He was right. He must be because the queen had forgiven him. She looked into the eyes that she hated and said, "Very well. I do

not forgive, nor will I. But I will lay the matter to rest for a latter date." Kroger relaxed and said, "Does that mean that you're starting to forgive

me?" Rage filled her. "NO!" She turned around and tried to pull her arm free, but he held on tightly. He suddenly pulled and twisted which left

Arya, in a fraction of a second, in Kroger's arms. Before she could do anything he leaned down and kissed her on her check. Impulsively she

twisted in his grip and punched him on the side of his head.

He landed several feet away and looked as though he had just awoken. He looked at Arya and then said, "How did I get here?" Arya stopped as

he spoke the words that seemed to mean that he had no clue as to what he had done. Slowly she entered his mind and confirmed that he had

just woken up when she hit him. She took a deep breath and thought about what to do. _Queen. Act like a queen. Alright, he kissed you but he _

_didn't mean to. His thoughts confirm that. On those grounds I guess it is proper to let it pass. _She reached that conclusion with disgust. Reluctantly

she offered a hand and said, "You were asleep in that tree, and you just now fell out of it. I was walking near by and saw you. And now here we

are." When he took it, Arya had a nearly unbearable urge to let go and push him away with a spell. She didn't but hosted him up. From the far

side of the pathway they were on there came the sound of rattling trees, along with the burst of sudden fire. Eragon walked out with his flaming

sword in his hand. Kroger looked with interest at Eragon's sword. Eragon walked forward and said, "What happened? The wards I set were

triggered." Arya spoke to him quickly in his mind. Eragon straightened and Brisingr stopped shoting fire. "I saw something like a bear behind

you. It looked like it was about to attack." Kroger looked slightly confused. He looked behind him and then looked back at Eragon. There was

some hidden emotion in his eyes. "Well thank you for scaring it off." He offered Arya a hand, as if expecting her to take it and for them to walk off

together. Arya's upper lip lifted in what looked like a dragon's snarl. Then she said, "Come on Eragon. Let's go get K'eray and then we'll go."

Kroger looked slightly hurt and then hid his emotions. With Eragon, Arya walked away from the horrible nightmare that Kroger embodied.

K'eray was sitting in the common room of Tialdari Hall. As Arya approached her she say that she cupped a small mirror in her hand and was

talking to it. _She's scrying. _Arya was surprised that the elf could do that, let alone with the talking addition. Most elf children weren't even taught

that until the age of at least fifteen. When K'eray saw her she suddenly looked back at the mirror and said frantically, "We'll I have to go. I'll

contact you as soon as possible." She placed her first three fingers on her lips and then put them on the mirror. Then she looked at Arya with

her guarded blue eyes. "Hello Arya." It was the kind of greeting one gave when they had just barely escaped being seen doing something they

shouldn't. Her arms were rigid and she had a complete lack of emotion on her face. _She's good at consoling her thoughts. _"Who were you just

talking to?" K'eray looked at her in faked confusion. "What? What are you talking about? Nobody's really up yet." Arya smiled at her apprentice

who was clearly hiding something. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm one of the cool mentors." K'eray looked at her with a small amount of hope.

"You won't tell anyone?" Arya sat down in the chair beside K'eray. "Promise on my elven blood." For an elf to swear on elven blood was the

strongest oath an elf could make. It meant that if they failed to do what they said in that oath, they may as well not even be elven. K'eray

opened her mouth and then closed it. She closed her eyes too for a moment then looked at Arya. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. We promised each

other it would be a secret. I can't break the first promise I every made to him…" She slapped her hand over her mouth as the last word went out

of her mouth.

Arya looked at her pupil, categorizing her features, and trying to read her body language to see if she could tell what she was hiding.

"So it's a him, is it?" K'eray shook her head and kept her hand on her mouth. Arya shrugged and said, "We'll if you can't tell me I'll have to reach

into your mind." K'eray's eyes widened and she moved her hand and said, "No wait don't!" Her shoulders sagged and she looked up at her

mentor. "Please don't make me tell you. I care about him, and if I break the first promise I every made to him he won't care about me." K'eray

couldn't have made it clearer if she had shouted it to the heavens. _She's in love? _She was happy for her apprentice but something worried her.

_With how? _Her first horrific thought made her shiver. _Oh please don't let it be Kroger. No, no don't tell her that. She would wonder why you thought of _

_him. _"Alright, but I have a few conditions. I won't make you tell me, or take the information from you. But I want two things in return." K'eray

nodded her head and said, "Alright. What are those two things?" Arya smiled. The more she talked the more K'eray gave away. It was already

clear that she would do just about anything for this individual, whoever he was. "First I want you to promise me that you won't let whoever this

is get in the way of my instructing you." K'eray nodded her head again and said, "Consider it done." Arya smiled at her continuing to give

information unknowingly. "Second I want you to tell me what you promised him you wouldn't say." K'eray thought more on that one. Finally she

said, "Alright. We promised each other that we wouldn't tell anyone about our relationship." Seeming to forget that she had promised she

looked at Arya with sparkling eyes. "He's so amazing. He is an elf, but he's younger then me. But not by much. I'd say no more

then a couple of years. He makes me feel so weird, but it's a good kind of weird. I like it." Arya smiled and laid a hand on her apprentice. "That

will do. You can contact him whenever you like, but again, promise me that you won't let thought of him distract you." K'eray nodded and Arya

lifted her hand. She laid it on K'eray's back and pushed lightly. "Go on. Get packed. We're going to leave shortly." K'eray jumped off, running to

her room to pack. Arya took a long sigh and saw a shift on movement to her right. Sitting on a stick that protruded into the room from a tree, sat

Blagden the raven.

He cocked his head from side to side and then cackled, as if laughing. "Wyrda." Arya lowered her head to the white raven. "Blagden. I would

stay but I must go and prepare to leave." She stood and began to walk away, when she heard Blagden speak again. "You wonder about the

werecat's riddle, do you not?" She turned and looked at the raven. "Yes. Did you have a future vision about it?" Blagden cackled and lifted one

leg. He coughed and recited, '_When one burns one with fire, the ones burned are hurt._ _They hurt for a long time, but then the pains die, and they _

_think themselves safe. But Beware for the carrier of the Flames Of Pain is relentless and he_ _is on the Ever Lasting Horizon of Time and he sees you and _

_he seeks to burn you again. The Carrier of the Fire goes but soon, oh so soon, he will return and you will burn once more._ _Soon will be a choice that will _

_lower the bridge of your castle and allow the Carrier of Flames to enter. He will stay and you will burn with his Flames of Pain. Behold for the Carrier of _

_the Flames of Pain, he is here.__'" _The bird flew off cackling. Arya looked to her left and right and horror gripped her when she saw Eragon holding

up Brisingr which burned with fire. _It can't be._

* * *

**End of Book 2. Book 3 is called Seduction. And yes I will have it up soon. **

**Hahahaha! Bet you didn't see that coming. :-)**


End file.
